Camp Wonkey Donkey
by Big Time Ships
Summary: Ahh! Camp Wonkey Donkey! Full of kids laughing, playing football, swimming, canoeing and... romance? Forced to go to camp, Logan is pissed and uncooperative. Will a certain Latino change that? Summer will never be the same again!
1. Chapter 1

"_I hate cars. I hate trees. I hate summer. I hate everything!" _I thought to myself as we drove along the road.

"Mom! Why do I have to go!" I yelled at her for the sixth time.

"Logan Mitchell! You are 16 years old! Act like it! You are going to this camp and that is final! One summer. One entire summer. That is it. It will fly by! Trust me!" My mom snapped at me.

"But I hate the woods! What if no one likes me and its horrible! Why can't I just stay home and study!" I screamed.

"AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU WILL SPEND NEXT SUMMER THERE TOO!" She bellowed at me.

I shrunk further into my seat. I can't believe she is doing this to me! All because my counselor recommended it. I don't like camping, I hate sports and I just all around do not like being around people, let alone kids my own age. I just want to go back home and study in my room. College is just around the corner yah know!

We drove for two more hours and I continued to name all the things I hate in my head. Then the car slowed down. I looked out the window to see a parking lot with a sign at the entrance. "Camp Wonkey Donkey… More like Camp suck my-"

"LOGAN HORTENCE MITCHEL!" My mom screamed at me as she reached back behind the seat to slap me.

"OWWW! What the hell!" I screamed.

We pulled into a parking space, my mom slamming on the brakes as she did. My head flew into the back of her seat. I groaned as rubbed my head. I felt the car door open and I looked up, only to meet eyes with my now really pissed off mother.

She grabbed me by my collar and drug me to the camp office. "God! You are so well behaved at home!" She spat as she continued to drag me.

"Well! Were not at home are we! Were at Camp Suck My-" Another slap to the face.

We got to the office. I didn't want to go in, I wanted to go back home but my mom was persistent. I grabbed onto a tree and wouldn't let go. "Fine! You little tree hugger! You stay here and I will go sign you in!" She snapped as she stomped off.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I let go of the tree to run after her. But I was to late. She had just signed the papers and was handing them to the camp chief.

"He's your problem now!" My mom said to the Chief as she walked up to me. "You are a pain in the ass! But, I love you. See you in 3 months." She said kissing my head and literary running off.

I looked up only to meet eyes with the chief. I felt like huddling in a corner. "Dude, chill. I'm not going hurt you." He said calmly. "My name is Dak!" he said holding his hand out.

I shook his hand and he asked me to follow him. He led me into an office and told me to sit. I waited for about fifteen minutes before someone came back.

"Ugh! Finally! What took you so long!" I snapped looking up, only to meet eyes with a lovely African American woman. "I know you don't want to be here because I saw that little episode of yours in the main field with the tree, by the way I think you two would make a cute couple! But don't take it out on me." She said slapping her books down onto her desk. I scoffed and continued to pout.

"Alrighty! You will be sharing a cabin with Carlos Garcia. You will also have the same activities and at the same time with him also. Because he is a third year camper, I thought it would be better that way. Then you won't get lost." She said smiling.

"I'd rather be lost then be here right now." I said smugly.

"Shut it! Now, here's the map! Good luck!" She said smirking.

"A map? You have got to be shitting me. Now I will actually get lost! How big is this camp anyway? What, like 100 acres?"

"Oh my little ray of sunshine." She said sarcastically. "Each trail is lit by LED lights. Each trail has a different color, for example orange. The tops of the lights are painted that color and at night when each light is lit up, there is one small colored light bulb inside of them along with all the white ones. So no matter how dark or how bright it is out, you will never get lost. Your trail is purple. There are also bear alarms at the top, bottom and middle if each trail. It's a red button. If you see a bear, push the button. It emits a high pitch sound that scares them away." She finished.

"You will be perfectly safe and never bored… Especially with Carlos around." She said smiling.

"Wh-What does that mean?" I asked.

"You will see, now go!" She said pushing me out of the office and into the field. "GOOD LUCK!" She yelled before disappearing.

"_Well this is fucking great. Now I get to go get lost! Yay!" _I said to myself looking around.

I spotted a sign at the corner of the field that read _Purple_. I walked towards it and then back at the map _2.5 miles _it read. I let out a sigh and began to walk.

It must of taken me a good thirty minutes before I got to the middle. I stopped at a near by water fountain then began walking again. When I got to the part where the bear alarm was, I stopped. _"Wow, this must be a big camp for them to have over 26 of these." _I thought as I started walking again. Suddenly, I realized something. "_Why would a camp need so many bear alarms if bear attacks were rare? Oh god! There not rare! They happen all the time!"_

I began to sprint as fast as I could. Before I knew it, I was at the cabin. I walked up and opened the door. I instantly saw my stuff. I ran over and made sure it was all there. Suddenly I heard a voice. I jumped and screamed. "Whoa dude! Chill!" I turned around and met the eyes of one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. His arms looked strong, his eyes were chocolate brown and his skin was perfectly tan.

"Hi! I'm Carlos!" He said holding his hand out.

"I-I'm Logan." I said shaking his hand. Oh my god! His hand was so soft. I didn't want to let go.

"Nice to meet yah!" He said before turning around to grab something.

He handed me a bracelet. "I make one for all of my room mates! So here's yours!"

I studied him for a second. "You're lying." I said bluntly.

"W-What? You couldn't of possibly known I was lying! You just met me!" He said panicking.

"I studied the art of lying. I read over fifteen books on it. I'm a human lie detector. What's the real reason you gave me this?" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine! I saw you down at the field hugging that tree for dear life. I just thought maybe if I gave you something, yah know, made a friend, you would like it here a little more." He said shying away.

"Aww! That's sweet. Thanks!" I said putting the bracelet on. The last thing I wanted to do was make him sad. If you saw him, you would know why! The boy could kill a puppy with his puppy eyes!

He instantly perked up. He ran over to the other side of the room to grab something else. When he bent over I got a pretty good shot of his ass. _"Fuck! He's got one hell of an ass!" _I thought to myself. Suddenly all the blood drained from my face. Oh god, I'm gay!

He ran back over with a schedule. "Whoa dude! You look like you saw a ghost!" He said wide eyed. _"No, not a ghost. Just your ass." _I thought to myself.

I quickly took the schedule and looked it over. "Breakfast, swimming, canoeing, then lunch, basket weaving, then nothing, then dinner." I said out loud.

"Yep! And that's just for the first week! It changes each week." He said taking his shirt off. I tried not to make eye contact with him because I knew I was blushing.

"Sorry for making it awkward. I was starting to get really hot." He said as he started to unpack his clothes.

Suddenly I thought of something. _"Lets see if you pale like a ghost also."_ I thought to myself as I stood up. "Here, lets make it equally awkward!" I said taking my shirt off. I watched as he went wide eyed. I knew he was looking at my abs. He quickly shied away and went back to unpacking. _"Yep, he's gay too." _I thought to myself as I began to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night was filled with awkward glances, blushing and me cussing. Every time I looked over at him, he would look away. Every time he looked at me, I would look away. This continued all night. I can't believe how much my face heated up every time I was caught or caught him glancing.

The only time we really made a sound was when I was walking over to my dresser and stubbed my toe on my bed. I screamed so loud that Carlos actually fell off the stool he was sitting on. I hit the floor with a thud and within two seconds Carlos was by my side.

He helped me up and my hand accidently brushed his crotch. That man was mighty happy, I can say that for sure. After he noticed that I noticed, he dropped me back onto the floor and announced he was going to bed.

**Day Two: Where did the map go!**

I woke the next morning to running water. I opened my eyes to see Carlos over at the sink, brushing his teeth.

"Why do we have a sink but no bathroom?" I asked

He spit then answered me "Something about kids not keeping them clean, I don't know."

"Were not kids though… Why can't the older kids have them?" I questioned.

"Ok, one… You just said we weren't kids, only to call yourself a kid. And two, I don't know." He said placing his tooth brush back into the holder.

I went to move but stopped _"Fuck! Stupid ass morning wood." _I thought as I lay back down. All of the sudden, a thought popped into my head. Carlos sat back down on his bed to play with his watch but stopped when he noticed I was moving.

I slowly stepped out of bed and to the dresser. I watched as Carlos' popped right out of that cute little head of his. I pretended not to see him looking and he pretended not to notice. Then, another thought popped into my head. I began to pull my underwear down when Carlos screeched.

"Logan! Not in front of me!"

"Why? Were both boys? Or do you secretly have a vagina?" I said smirking.

He mumbled something about sitting out on the porch then left. I got into my swimming trunks, red T and sandals then headed out. I stopped on the way out and grabbed my Batman hat. _"Can't forget that, now can we?" _I thought to myself as I walked out.

"Ok, lets go." I said to Carlos as I started down the trail.

The walk down the trail was quiet, mainly because I was constantly making sure there were no bears. Breakfast was boring; Carlos was pretty popular so it was hard to get a word in edge wise.

Carlos grabbed me after breakfast and we headed to the docks. There weren't many people there. Carlos said it was because most kids don't like to go swimming in the morning. I don't know why, it was already over 82 degrees out.

I noticed something when we got there, this camp wasn't strict or had classes. Swimming was literary swimming. There wasn't a class or a teacher it was just… Fun.

"Are all the camp activities like this?" I asked

"Yep! Every single one! Like it yet?"

"My mom left that part out. I thought it was going to be all instruction and shit."

"That wouldn't be fun though." He said pulling me onto the dock.

We took our shirts off then walked farther onto the dock. I look down and was suddenly meeting the water. I came up from the water, gasping for air.

"Carlos! Did you just fucking tackle me?" I yelled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He said smugly.

"Are you a cat?" I asked.

"…No."

"Well start wishing you were! Because you're gonna need those nine lives!" I yelled before going under the water.

I could see Carlos panicking from under, but he couldn't see me. As he scrambled to get back to the dock, I caught one of his legs. I yanked as hard as I could. I thought about how funny it must have looked from the shore. Carlos, a big Latino getting yanked under the water by a skinny white boy.

I got back above water and was suddenly under it again. Carlos had ahold of my leg and was swimming deeper and deeper. I kicked his hand and he let go. I got to the top the same time he did.

"You trying to kill me!" I yelled.

"Nope! Need nine lives yet?" He said smirking.

"Hardy har har." I said splashing him.

"Oh it's on!" He screamed splashing me.

Soon more and more kids joined in on the splash war. When I finally couldn't hear or see from the water, I got out. When I finally dried off my face, I looked up at the shore. A lady was motioning someone to come to her. I pointed at myself and she nodded her head. I headed off the dock and towards her. It was Kelly.

"Hey Kelly!" I said still out of breath.

"Wow! Major behavior improvement over yesterday!" She said smiling.

"Yeah…" I said looking out onto the water to look at Carlos. He was beating some kid with a water noodle. I chuckled when the kid grabbed hit from him and kicked him into the water.

"He's a good kid yah know. Won't ever steer you wrong." She said looking out at him. "Anyway, canoeing is in ten minutes. Carlos should already have the map."

"Ok." I said unable to tear my eyes away from Carlos.

"And don't get lost!" She said walking away.

"Is that like some sick joke or your fucking catch phrase!" I yelled at her.

"Little of both!" She said flipping me off.

I chuckled then went back to watching Carlos, but he wasn't there anymore.

"What the-" The wind was knocked out of me by two arms grabbing me and someone running onto the dock with me.

"Carlos! Put me down!" I yelled.

"No way! It's canoeing time!" He said chucking me into the canoe.

He threw a paddle at me and told me to start. Once we were about a mile from the camp, I stopped paddling and turned around to face him. He did the same. We sat there in silence for a minute before the inevitable happened. He crashed his lips into mine.

When it finally registered what was happening. I began to kiss back. His tongue slid along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which I granted happily. We began to fight for dominance as we got further and further into the bottom of the canoe. Suddenly, I was on top of him and the canoe looked as if no one was in it from up top.

He began to moan as the fight for dominance got stronger. When he finally gave in I mapped out his entire mouth, earning some well deserved moans from him. We were getting really into it by now. The canoe was rocking back and forth and our hands were entangled in each others hair. When he bucked his groin into mine, we broke apart, gasping.

We both sat up and look each other up and down. From the bulge in his shorts, I would say he was rather happy and from the pressure in mine, I would say I was too.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed then went to grab his paddles, as did I. When we were about two miles into the trip, Carlos suddenly stopped. I looked back to see a white Carlos, which was rather odd since he was Latino.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was frantically digging through his pockets.

"The maps gone!" He said looking at me in horror.

"What do you mean it's gone! Where did the map go!" I yelled as he searched the floor of the canoe.

"I think we may have lost it when we were… Kissing" He said quietly.

"Oh…" I said blushing. I could tell he was too. "Look, all we gotta do is go back the way we came."

"That may have worked…. If we weren't in the middle of a lake." He said with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Well shit!" I said slumping over.

"Look, all we can do is wait till someone finds us or we drift ashore. Kelly said if we were ever lost, to stay put."

"Carlos, it's the middle of the day and its 90 degrees out. We will be cooked by the time help comes!"

"Here!" He said throwing a tarp at me. "Every canoe has one."

I helped him as he spread the tarp over the top of the canoe. We used the holes in the seats to place the paddles in to keep the tarp above our heads.

"Wow it's hot under here!" I said looking at him.

"No worries. We can keep the back of the tarp open for fresh air. If the sun moves, we can just move the fresh air hole to another part of the boat." He said opening up the back.

He walked back over and sat next to me on the floor of the canoe.

"At least the floor is cold." He said lying down.

"This feels perfect." I said lying next to him. "And I'm not just talking about the floor."

He smiled and pulled me closer. His arms draped around me as the canoe moved with the water. This moment could not be more perfect.

I felt him place a kiss on the back of my neck and nuzzle into me. Correction- NOW this moment could not be more perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

"Carlos… Carlos stop. Ow!" I yelled waking up with a start.

Carlos flew up when I screamed. "Wow, we fell asleep." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah! And you kicked me in your sleep!" I said punching him.

"Boys! Boys is that you?" Someone yelled. I looked over at Carlos then stood up to look out.

I saw Kelly in a boat moving towards us. "Kelly!" I screamed waving my arms in the air.

She pulled up beside us and looked at us funny. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." She said smiling but it quickly fell serious.

"What happened?"

"Carlos lost the map!" I said pointing down at him.

"Correction… We-We lost the map. Emphasis on the 'we' part!" Carlos said punching my shoulder.

"How?" Kelly said with an 'I already know' look on her face.

"That not important." Carlos said hopping onto the boat. "Logan, tie this to the canoe." He said throwing a rope at me.

I quickly tied it to the front then hopped on the boat. I realized the sun was setting. "Wow, how long were we gone?" I asked looking at Kelly, who was steering the boat.

"Well, you guys never checked in after lunch so I started to worry because Carlos never misses a meal. Then when you didn't check in for dinner, I freaked out and hopped in the boat to find you."

"I missed lunch AND dinner!" Carlos shrieked, putting his hands on his head.

"Don't worry, I will have them feed you when we get back." Kelly explained.

I walked over and sat next to Carlos at the back of the boat.

"So… Tomorrow is the bon fire dance." He said shying away from me.

"The camp has a dance?" I questioned.

"Yep! Every year! My idea!" Kelly said pointing at herself.

"My god! Could you pretend NOT to hear us for like 2 minutes?" Carlos yelled. Kelly shrugged.

"Uhh… Anyway, I was wondering if you want to be my d-date. Like, go with me." Carlos asked looking everywhere but at me.

"I'd love too!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Awwww!"

"KELLY!" We screamed at the same time.

"What? Two minutes was up thirty seconds ago." She said turning around to smile at us.

Carlos rolled his eyes then scooted closer to me. I rested my head on his shoulder. The rest of the boat ride was quiet. We sat in silence, just watching the sun glaze over the water.

**Day Three: Cross bow and Cell Phone = Life Savers. **

I woke up the next morning to screaming. I jumped out of bed and went to shake Carlos awake.

"Carlos! Wake up! Something's happening!" I screamed.

His eyes popped open and he fell out of the bed. He groaned then got to his feet. He was about to question me when he heard the screaming.

"Logan! Grab the cross bow! It's hidden in the wall behind the sink! Just push the wall and it will open!" Carlos yelled running outside.

"Why do you have a cross bow!" I yelled as he ran out.

I wasted no time in grabbing it. I ran outside only to see two campers pinned against a tree by a bear.

"Logan! Give me the cross bow!" Carlos whispered from the side. I handed it to him and then got out of sight.

I watched as Carlos slowly walked towards the situation. He didn't even put pants on. He was still in his boxer briefs.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled, making the bear turn towards him.

I gasped as the bear started to run towards Carlos. "Say cheese!" Carlos said before shooting.

The arrow went right into the bear's eye socket. Carlos reloaded in seconds then shot the bear in the other eye. The bear fell to the ground and started rolling. "EVERYONE IN THERE CABINS NOW!" Carlos yelled as he shot the bear again in the side.

Everyone did what they were told. Suddenly, I heard crying from the side. I looked over to see a girl, about fifteen years old. Her shirt was soaked in blood.

"Oh god! CARLOS!" I screamed getting his attention.

"Shit!" Carlos yelled before running inside the cabin to grab something. He returned with a first aid kit and a cell phone.

"Dak is speed dial 3. I know were not suppose to have phones, don't worry its fine he gave it to me because we are the farthest in the woods. He also gave me the cross bow. I'm supposed to make sure things like this don't happen." He said walking over and shooting the bear again.

"Jo!" Carlos yelled.

A girl with blonde hair stopped and looked over at him. "Yeah Carlos?" She asked.

"Get everyone out of there cabins and down to the field. Press every bear alarm on your way down. When there's one, there's bound to be another." Carlos said looking down at the bear, glaring.

I gave my attention back to the girl that was on the ground. I removed her blood soaked shirt and looked at her wound. She has a six inch claw mark across her stomach. I put on a glove then got out a gauze pad. I applied pressure with my left hand while pulling the phone out with my right.

It rang a few times then someone answered, it was Dak. "Hey Dak, it's Logan from up top of Purple. Hey, there's been a bear attack. One girl is wounded but stable and the bear is dead. Carlos shot it six times." I said to the man. "Oh and Jo is evacuating everyone to the field. They're pressing the bear alarms on there way down."

I heard him yell something to someone and then he said "Ok! Don't move. I'm on my way up with about seven counselors. Kelly and a few others will meet everyone down at the field and debrief them on the situation. She has also alerted Fish and Game and the local authorities. Tell the girl that she will be taken to the hospital in about twenty minutes." And with that he hung up.

I looked over at the girl who was still crying. "Don't worry. Help is on the way." I said smiling at her. She gave me her best fake smile then winced at the pain.

"I fucking hate bears!" Carlos yelled kicking it.

"Carlos! Stop! It's already dead!" I yelled at him.

"I don't care! It hurt that girl! Die mother fucker!" He yelled, kicking it again.

I rolled my eyes and placed my attention back to the girl. Within minutes I could hear four-wheelers approaching. "Carlos! There almost here!" I yelled over to him, he nodded then watched as they pulled in.

Dak got off the four-wheeler and walked over to Carlos. "Great job. If you hadn't of acted fast, she and others could have been dead." He said patting Carlos on the back, he smiled widely at this.

"Thanks Logan." He said walking over and picking the girl up. He placed her on the seat of another four-wheeler with another counselor and sent them away. He walked over and huddled all the others together. Carlos and I watched as Dak pulled the arrows out of the bear and placed them on the ground. They then laid a tarp out and rolled the bear onto it. In one swift motion, they lifted it up and threw it into the back of a Ranger.

"Wow, there like a well oiled machine!" I said watching the process.

"Happens every week, it's just not usually this dramatic of an event." He said smiling. Dak motioned for us to come over to him and hop onto the four-wheeler.

We road down the trail and into the field, where about thirty kids and ten counselors were waiting. When we pulled up, we hopped off and walked over to Kelly.

"Fun morning everyone?" Kelly said smiling. This perked a lot of the kids up.

"Thanks to these two young men right here, you and everyone else here are alive right now. We only had one wounded. She will be fine. She's more shaken up then anything else. Because of this, the dance has been moved to tomorrow." Everyone groaned at this.

"Now, now. It's for everyone's safety. Fish and Game will be doing a camp inspection this evening to make sure no bears are wondering. If a bear is found, it will be tranquilized and moved to a safer area. So, if you see any men wondering around in the woods tonight, don't freak out." She said smiling.

A man then stepped up to speak. "Because of the circumstances, everyone that was located in Purple this morning will be receiving a surprise by my cooks. So once this is over, you may all head into the dining hall to pick up a hot slice of apple pie!" He said stepping back.

"Thank you, Chef Dan." Kelly said smiling.

"That concludes our debriefing. You may all head into the hall for pie." Everyone got up to leave but Carlos and I stayed behind.

"You boys, make one of the best teams I have ever seen. Good work today." Kelly said ruffling our hair. "Now, Carlos go put some pants on and Logan go put a shirt on. Here, you may take the four-wheeler." She said handing me the keys. I smiled as I watched Carlos blush. He must have forgotten that all he had on was his t-shirt and boxer briefs.


	4. Chapter 4

"This pie is amazing!" I said shoving another piece into my mouth.

"Oh god, I know right! It like heaven on plate!" Carlos said picking his plate up to lick it clean.

"Carlos! Stop. That gross!" I said smacking him.

"You love it!" Carlos said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, the pie. Now stop it."

Carlos was about to speak when Kelly showed up. She slid into the seat right next to me.

"Ok! So, either of you want to tell me why Carlos has a hickey on his neck?" She said pointing at the welt on his neck.

"No…" Carlos said slowly.

"Ok Logan, spill it." She said crossing her arms.

I let out a sigh then began. "When we got up to the cabin, we ran inside to change. I walked over to him and said he looked hot when he was pissed. He said 'oh really' then we just kinda… Made out. I uhh… I kinda like his neck. A lot. It's like, really hot." I said blushing.

Kelly's face turned from completely serious to completely giddy. "Oh my god! This is going to be the most entertaining summer ever! It's like a romance book! Two people find each other at a camp and fall in love…" She said trailing off.

"Dak's not going to be mad or worried when he finds out is he?" I asked

"Dak? Psht no! Dak's gay." Kelly said smiling.

"I knew it!" Carlos screamed standing up.

"Gaydar totally went off on him the first time I saw him!" Carlos said sitting back down.

"That is the straightest gay man ever." I said looking over at him.

"His husband would say otherwise." Kelly said pointing at the man besides him.

"Wait! Counselor Jett is his husband!" Carlos yelled standing up again.

"Sit down you big bear and it does make sense. The lingering touches. The constant smiling…" I said trailing off.

Carlos sat back down and Kelly began talking again. "They've been together for three years now. The spring of the year you showed up was when they got married Carlos."

An auditable 'Awww' came from Carlos as the three of us watched them. "Oh and I totally heard them doing it one time! The hottest thing I have ever heard!" Kelly explained, making Carlos spit milk all over the table.

"My god! Are you twenty-seven or seventeen?" Carlos yelled, throwing a piece of apple at her.

"Twenty-seven! Thank you very much!" She spat, throwing the apple back at him.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you Kelly. I was wondering, how many cabins are at this camp?" I asked

"Well, there are twenty trails. Six of them are activity trails. The rest are cabin trails. So… Eighty-five… I think. I've lost track. Dak knows how many and whos in each and what not. He's so organized it's ridiculous. The teens are on the longer trails and the kids are on the shorter ones. The teens are not supervised but the little kids are. Your parents have to sign a waver before you can come here." She said.

"Who owns the camp?" Carlos asked. "I've always wanted to know."

"Dak does. He bought it… Ummm, five years ago after his family hit the lottery. They gave him thirty million and said 'Go Crazy'. So… He did. He is constantly adding new things. Your parents pay A LOT for you to come here. This is one of the most expensive and activity free camp there is in the states." She said.

"Wait, how much did my mom pay?" I asked.

"Three thousand." She said bluntly.

"Wow, no wonder she wanted me to come so bad. This place is fantastic!" I said throwing my arms up.

"Yep and tomorrow for the dance, Dak is having a stage and dance floor brought in. It will be placed in the center of the field. Oh! And earlier this spring we had this cool water and lights thing added to the dock. There are colored lights and fountains hidden in the water." She explained.

"I wondered why we weren't allowed to just go anywhere this year." Carlos said,

"Yeah, they put buoys on top of them. They will be removed tomorrow for the dance. It's going to be a dance with a live band and lighted, fountain open swimming during!" She said smiling widely.

"How do you come up with this shit?" Carlos asked.

"I'm a genius!" She said standing up.

"Oh! And I need you two to help set up tomorrow after swimming." She said before walking away.

I watched as she walked over to Dak and whispered something into his ear. I saw him grin and look at Carlos. He pointed to Carlos neck and mouthed 'nice hickey'. Carlos blushed and tried to hide his neck.

"Come on, I don't feel like doing anything the rest of the day. Let's go up to the cabin." I said, Carlos nodded and followed me out.

"Oh! I have to grab something!" Carlos said running back into the Dining Hall.

When he returned, he had an air conditioner in his hands. "Really?" I asked.

"We saved people this morning. I asked Dak to return the favor. He gave me shit about the hickey also." Carlos said placing the A/C on the back of the four-wheeler.

"Oh! And we get to keep this for the day!" Carlos said starting it up.

I smiled and hopped on. When we got to the cabin, Carlos went to go install the A/C as I sat on the bed to watch him. His muscles ripped when he pushed the screen out of the window. I about died when he lifted it up and put it in. "God, you're so fucking hot." I said accidently out loud.

"Thanks!" He said plugging it in.

He closed the other window and door then turned it on. "Wow this feels good!" He said standing in front of it. He looked over at me and I motioned for him to come over.

He sat down on the bed and just looked at me. I laid down and just looked back at him.

"And this is only the beginning of summer…" I said slowly.

He chuckled. "Yeah and we already got lost and killed a bear."

"Come here!" I said pulling him down with me. He lay down next to me, facing me.

"Make this the best summer ever?" He asked holding his pinky up.

I took his pinky into mine and we shook on it. "Best summer ever." I said placing a kiss on his nose. He giggled at the action.

We stayed like that the rest of the day. We shared our secrets, our loves, and our fears. Nothing went unmentioned. And by the end of the day, I could feel myself falling and falling hard. By the look in his eyes, the small little twinkle, I could see he was too.

When dinner time came, we went and ate. Only to return back to our cabin and right back to where we were. Together. I turned the light off and pulled the covers over us. He pulled me closer and nuzzled his head into my chest. I heard him sigh with contentment as he began to fall asleep and shortly after, I did the same.

**Day Four: Care to dance?**

I opened my eyes to the sound of Carlos' watch beeping. I slowly pulled my arms out from under him and turned it off.

"Carlos… Carlos, time to get up." I said shaking him

"No... I want to stay here with you and just cuddle!" He said groaning.

"But, then you would miss breakfast!" I said, sounding shocked.

And with that, he was up and out of bed. We got dressed then hopped on the four-wheeler. I did love that thing. Sure beats having to walk 2.5 miles.

When we arrived down at the field, Kelly came running to us.

"Ok! You're going to have to skip swimming and be out here right after breakfast. They are bringing in the stage by helicopter and I need more help when it arrives!" She said out of breath.

We both nodded then when to eat. When we were done we headed out to the field. I could faintly hear the sound of helicopter in the distance.

"Incoming! Everyone get out of the field!" Dak screamed as people scattered.

The second the last person was off the field, the helicopter was hovering above it. It got lower and lower until the stage was about five feet off the ground.

"Ok! Everyone grab it and push it to where the big orange spray painted X is on the field! Once it is there, move your feet out from under because he will drop the line!" Dak yelled.

Everyone ran over to push it. It went perfectly. We got it on the X and it was dropped. Not on person got hurt. When the helicopter was free and clear, we untied the ropes from it.

"This thing is huge!" Carlos yelled as he ran up onto it.

"I feel like dancing! Dancing! Dance the night away!" He sang dancing around.

Kelly joined him and so did a lot of other people.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You are all doing it wrong. Lets Dougie!" I yelled running up onto the stage.

I stood in front of everyone and yelled "Hit it!"

The music began to play and everyone followed my dance moves. It was awesome. This place was awesome and Carlos… Was WAYYYY more then awesome.

When the music ended, everyone stopped and starred at each other before bursting out laughing.

"That was so cool!" Carlos exclaimed. "I wish we would have gotten it on video!"

"You did!" Jett said walking up with a camera. "I started recording when you ran up there. I got Logan saying you were doing it wrong and everything. This is SO going on the camps web site tonight!"

"Oh my god Logan, that was the funnest thing ever!" Kelly yelled running up to us. "I think you and Carlos are the best things to happen to this camp since Dak took over!"

"Thanks!" I said happily.

"Clear the field!" Dak yelled.

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"NOW!" He yelled. Everyone ran off the field.

All of the sudden, another helicopter was above us and was carrying three large crates. And when I say large… I mean LARGE!

They were hovered and then dropped just like the stage. Except, without any human help. When the helicopter took off, everyone looked at Dak.

"What's in these?" Kelly asked.

"I forgot it was coming today. One is a new generator. The other is the dance floor, which has to be assembled and the other is band equipment." He said smiling.

He walked over and was handed a crowbar by another counselor. When he opened the first, it uncovered a large generator. He asked Jett to get the fork lift and take it to the far end of the field.

"Why do we need a generator?" Kelly asked.

"Because of the amount of power all this takes. Our system won't be finished getting updated till next summer. So it's better to be safe then sorry." He explained. Kelly nodded.

He opened the next one and it reviled, what looked like dark hard wood floors, but with metal platforming underneath. He handed them to us one by one and we all worked as a team to lock them each in place in front of the stage.

When we finished, it looked fantastic. I ran out onto it and did a back flip.

"Wow, he's flexible." I saw Kelly tell Carlos. Carlos turned pale and I smiled.

"Dak! I have an idea!" I said running over to him.

"Ok, shoot." He said smiling.

"How fast can you have fog machines here?" I questioned.

"Like in five seconds." He said smiling. "There in with the band equipment!"

"That's perfect! I have an idea!" I said walking him over to a tree.

After a few minutes talking to Dak, I walked back over to Carlos.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"You will see." I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

I just can't wrap my head around it. What is love exactly? It hurts so bad but feels so good? That doesn't make sense. I've found it easier to just make the definition of love; Carlos. His eyes, his hair, his body, his personality and his smile. Oh god that smile, it makes me melt. I can't believe how fast I am falling for him.

We were putting up decorations when I heard someone yelling. I looked down from where I was standing, which just happens to be 20' up in the air. I'm currently up a ladder putting a hook in a tree for the wire that goes across the field that the lights hang on.

"No! You looked at him with that 'I wanna fuck you' look!" Jett screamed as he walked backwards away from Dak.

"I didn't give him a look! Stop yelling! No one is supposed to know!" Dak yelled walking towards him.

I watched as Jett walked closer and closer to the ladder. "Jett! Watch the- CARLOSS!" I screamed as I fell from the ladder.

When I didn't hit the ground I opened my eyes. I looked up to see Carlos, holding me. "My hero." I said nuzzling into his neck.

Carlos looked away from me and at the bickering husbands. "HEY!" He yelled getting there attention. "You almost ended Logan!" He finished, setting me down.

"You knocked me off the ladder!" I yelled pointing that the ladder which was now on the ground.

"He didn't give anyone a look. Now, shut up and get along! We have a ton to do!" Kelly yelled from the other side of the field.

We watched as Dak walked up to Jett. "Jett I'm- OW!" Dak screamed when Jett bitch slapped him, hard.

"Cunt!" Jett yelled walking off.

"I love this camp." I said smirking at Dak, who glared at me.

"Kelly! Arrows!" Carlos yelled

Kelly walked over with about twenty arrows. Each one had string bunched at the ends.

"Ok, Logan you attach the lights to each of end of the strings. I'm going to shoot the arrows up and over the wire. Then we pull them up." Carlos said handing me the lights.

"Ready? Now!" Kelly yelled.

Carlos shot the arrow perfectly up and over. We grabbed it when it stuck in the ground on the other side. We hoisted them up one by one. Carlos' aim was never off. He was beast at bow and arrow.

"Logan! Here!" Carlos said handing me an apple.

"No! I am not putting this on my head!" I screeched.

"Haha, no. Toss it in the air." He said smiling.

I threw it in the air with no notice. He lifted the arrow and shot it right out of the sky. Kelly and Dak cheered from the side lines.

"Mind taking out the Wood Pecker that's on the top of the office too?" Dak asked.

"Sure!" He said lifting the arrow. There was a quick burst of wind then a screech from the bird.

"Done." Carlos said walking off.

The rest of the day was filled with Dak trying to win Jett back, electrical problems, people getting shocked, and decorating.

It was now seven o'clock and people were pouring into the field. The older kids were in nice clothing with their arms locked with there dates while the younger kids pestered each other about how they looked.

Carlos and I went back up to the cabin to change. When we got back down there, all 300 campers were there.

"This looks amazing!" Kelly yelled running up to us.

"It's perfect." Carlos said sighing.

I noticed two familiar people dancing together on the side lines.

"Those two are hilarious." I said pointing at Dak and Jett.

"They love each other. No matter how much they hate each other. Total opposite of you guys." Kelly said smiling.

"Huh?" We asked at the same time.

"They have a love hate relationship while you two just have… Love." She said getting up to walk away. "And tons of chemistry."

"She's a pain in the ass." I said looking at Carlos.

"Hah, yeah…" Carlos said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I said scooting closer.

"Uhhh… Yeah, Um… Care to-to d-dance?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love to." I said standing up and holding my hand out.

He took my hand with a smile. We walked out to the middle of the dance floor. My arms went up around his neck and his went to my hips. We swung to the rhythm of the music, that was, until the lights went out.

**Carlos POV**

I started to panic. When the lights went out. Logan's arms disappeared from around my neck and I couldn't feel him near me anymore. Everyone was talking slowly and quietly and it was freaking me out.

Suddenly, the lights came back on and a familiar voice rang out from the speakers.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Logan yelled into the mic. My eyes went wide.

The crowd roared at this. I started walking through the crowd to get to the stage. When I did, I saw Logan standing with three other people.

"Jo? Camille? Kendall? What are you three doing? Logan! What are YOU doing?" I questioned.

They all smiled and suddenly the lights were cut again.

"You know Jo. I got a question!" Logan said into the mic.

"And what might that be?" Jo questioned.

"Why is everyone dancing so slowly!" Logan yelled.

"I think it's because they're lame." Kendall sang into the mic. The crowd booed even though they were still in the dark.

"Oh pish posh! We all know it's because they brought there lovely dates!' Camille said. The little kids in the crowd giggled.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! It's the music!" Logan screamed. The lights cut back on and the entire field was filled with fog.

"_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me. _

_I know you're ready to go. _

_I'm I'm ready to go." _The three sang out from the microphones.

Then Logan did something that shocked me. He began to sing.

_Jaw drop, heart stop, the eye lock  
>I must be dreaming, don't hit the alarm clock<br>Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight_

_Ay ay ay  
><em>

Logan sang. Then Kendall joined in.

_One dance, two dance is not enough  
>You got that glow in the dark so I'm not giving up<br>I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic  
>Why you try to hide it, hide it?<em>

All four of them stepped to the front of the stage and broke out into dance.

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>I know you're ready to go<br>Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_I'm saying woah  
>Don't tell me no<em>

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me  
>Love me love me, lo-love me<br>I'm I'm ready to go_

I looked around. The entire audience was jumping around, dancing, laughing and cheering.

Camille and Jo stepped back as Kendall and Logan stepped forward.

_Cant stop, won't stop, we party rock  
>You got those red velvet lips sweet like Betty Crocker<br>So call a doctor  
>Cause someone needs to take your temperature, you're getting hotter<em>

_Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight  
>I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic<br>Why you try to hide it, hide it?_

_When I rock, you roll  
>You're losing control<br>And if you got that feeling, throw your hands up in the air_

Camille and Jo danced in perfect harmony together, while singing the back up vocals.

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>I know you're ready to go<br>Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_I'm saying woah  
>Don't tell me no<em>

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm I'm ready to go_

The three sang as Logan did a back flip. The crowd roared.

_You be Juliet, I'll be Romeo_

Logan sang pointing at me. I swear when he gets down here I am going to tackle him.

The four stepped up together and put there arms around each other.

_What you waiting for you know you wanna go  
>Don't say goodbye cause we just said hello<br>Say your gonna love me girl cause I need to know_

_Ready?_

The four began to jump up and down.

_Go [x14]_

_Ready? Go [x14]_

_Let's do this_

_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>I know you're ready to go<br>Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me  
>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_I'm saying woah  
>Don't tell me no<em>

_Love me love me say you're gonna love me  
>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me, love me, lo-love me lo-love me  
>Love me, love me, lo-love me<br>I'm I'm ready to go_

_Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me  
>Love me love me, lo-love me<br>I'm ready to go_

_I'm ready to go_

The lights went out and then back on. The four stood there as the crowd roared and Kelly, Dak, Jett and me all ran up onto the stage.

"That was… Amazing. To say the least." Jett said smiling.

"How the hell did you pull this off! You were down here the entire day!" Kelly said throwing her arms in the air.

"When I talked to Dak earlier." Logan said looking at me. "I asked him to find three other campers who knew the words and some of the dance steps. Camille, Jo and Kendall were the only ones."

"But why?" I asked walking over him.

"Dak will explain." Everyone looked at Dak.

"Ok, you see those three trees? Well, there's a camera on each of them. This will be the first commercial for the camp!" Dak said excitedly. "When Logan said he wanted to do a performance at the dance, I jumped at the opportunity. Especially after that one thing you guys pulled off earlier."

"That was so much fun!" Kendall said still out of breath.

"That was insane. Think I may give up acting for this." Camille said smiling.

"It was great." Jo said walking up to Kendall and putting an arm around him.

"Well, now that it is over. I believe I still owe someone a dance." Logan said walking up to me.

**Logan POV**

Carlos smiled then took my hand.

"Guess what we are doing tomorrow." I said pulling Carlos onto the dance floor.

"What?" He said almost giddy.

"Teaching." I said smiling.

"What?"

"The stage and dance floor are staying. Everyday at three, anyone who wants to, will come down here and you and I will teach them dancing and singing."

"Oh god, if this camp is going to turn into that movie Camp Rock. Please let it do without all that fucking drama." Carlo said whining.

"Ehh, no fun without any drama." I said pulling him closer on the dance floor.

"Well, I really don't like drama." He said smiling. Our foreheads almost touching.

"We are going to fucking own this camp by the time we leave." I said smiling.

"I'm pretty sure we already do." He said locking our lips.

He was right. This place was ours. Everyone knew us. No one cared we were gay and on top of that, Carlos and I were allowed to live in the same cabin together.

Not only did Dak give us our own class but he's paying us to instruct it. The rest of the day we are allowed to use the stage to learn new dance moves or teach each other.

And the best part? We get to keep the four-wheeler!

**Day Five: It was only five feet but one hell of a fall.**

"Carlos! Where the fuck did you put my flash light!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know!" Carlos yelled into the darkness.

"I'm over here…" I said slowly.

"Where exactly is here?" Carlos said chuckling.

The power was out at the camp and Carlos and I were stuck in the cabin trying to find the flashlights. We were in a deep makeout session when the power cut.

"Carlos… That's not a flashlight."

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around me. I chuckled.

"Come on, lets just enjoy the darkness." He said picking me up. My head hit the dresser.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Carlos said lying me down onto the bed.

"Carlos, shhhhh. I'm fine." I said pulling him down.

I kissed his neck, at least… I thought it was his neck.

"Exactly why are you kissing my shoulder?" He said chuckling.

"Damnit! I thought it was your neck!"

I suddenly felt his hands on my face, they trailed down to my neck and suddenly I was in paradise.

"Oh god! Shit! This is gonna leave a b-bruiseeeee!" I moaned out.

When he came off my neck, I knew he was smiling. I looked at my battery operated clock.

"Shit, it's four a.m. We should go to bed."

"Why we don't have to be down to the field till- Do you hear that?" He said sitting all the way up.

"Hear wha- That's the emergency siren!"

"Shit!" Carlos said stumbling out of bed. I heard a thump then he groaned. "Fucking dresser!" He yelled.

"Look, fuck the flash lights. It's a clear night and full moon. Plus, the four-wheeler has head lights."

I got up and got him off the floor. We stumbled out of the cabin after fumbling with the locks. We saw kids with flash lights running down the trail.

"No one stop! Run down and to the Dining Hall! Stop for NOTHING!" Carlos yelled as he ran and jumped on the four-wheeler.

"Logan! Come on!" He yelled.

I ran over and hopped on. I saw a light in the distance. I couldn't believe it.

"Carlos! Look north! FIRE!" I yelled. Suddenly we were off the purple trail and heading towards it.

"It's a cabin!" Carlos yelled.

We were flying through the trails. I think at one point we hit a squirrel that was just a little too slow. We could smell the smoke as we got closer. We could hear people screaming.

"Carlos! Faster!" I yelled.

"Any faster and we will flip!" Carlos yelled back.

We suddenly slowed down, Carlos jumped off and grabbed a hose from a near by Fire Station. It was hooked to a reel.

"There is seven hundred feet of hose on this! I want you to drive somewhat fast while holding onto it. Like ten miles an hour. I'm going to make sure it doesn't get stuck. Once, you stop I will count to five then turn it on! Now go!"

I floored the four-wheeler towards the cabin. Kids ran by me as I passed them. I pulled up to the cabin and my eyes went wide. It was one of the smaller kids' group cabins.

"MOVE!" I yelled at two teenagers. Within seconds water flew out of the hose. Trees by the cabin were now catching on fire. I needed help. "Take the four-wheeler! Go get the other fire house hose!" I shouted.

The two drove off and returned within three minutes with the hose. One of them screamed 'now' and water flew out of it. We sprayed the ground and started walking towards it as we did.

Carlos came running up to me and took the hose. "Go find Dak!" He yelled.

I shook my head and jumped onto the four-wheeler. There was just one problem. We were three miles from the field. _"Think Logan think! Wait! The alarm!"_

I floored it to the high tech emergency alarm that was wailing. I stopped in front of it and went for the electrical panel. I picked up a rock and hit the bolt over and over again until it broke. I opened it up and saw a screen. 'Ememgency Services Contacted' it said. _"No way, it's going to take them over 25 more minutes to get here."_

I looked at it and saw a reset button. I hit the button and it asked me to please insert a phone number to contact when set off. I quickly deleted 911 and entered Dak's number. I hit enter and it dialed. "Emergency on Trail Yellow." It said over and over on the speaker. I could hear Daks voice from the other end. _"I wish this thing had a mic." _

I looked at it one more time and saw another button. 'Alert other trails' I pressed the button and a trail selection came up. I pressed 'Main Field'. I could hear another siren go off in the distance.

I closed the box and hopped back on the four-wheeler. When I got back to the fire, Carlos and the other teen had soot all over them. But they weren't stopping.

I watched Carlos as he went to the other side of the fire. _"The ledge…"_

"Carlos!" I screamed. It was too late. He dropped.

I bolted over and saw him lying on the ground, about five feet down.

"That was only like five feet, but one hell of a fall. Logan, I can't move. I'm stuck; you have to fight the fire until someone else shows up." He said quietly then winced.

As much as I hated it, he was right. I grabbed the hose and walked as close to the fire as possible. The trees in the back were on fire. This could not spread.

"You!" I yelled at the teen. "Forget the cabin! Spray the trees!"

He nodded and we started spraying. Water, soot and steam were going everywhere. I could hear four-wheelers in the distance.

Dak and the others flew into the area. "Dak's eyes went wide and tried to take the hose form me. "I've got this! Carlos fell, he's hurt!" I yelled pointing at the drop off.

He nodded and ran over to the ledge. He jumped down there and threw Carlos over his shoulder. He got out of the drop and over to Kelly.

"Get him to the nurse, fast!" He said placing Carlos behind her on the four-wheeler. He winced at the pain then grabbed onto her.

"Dak! This fire station is loosing water pressure! I'm gonna run out!" The other teen yelled.

Just then, I heard police sirens. Jett came running into the area, followed by firefighters with hoses and sprayers. They took the hose from the other teen and me and went to work. I watched as they sprayed 'fire out' and water onto the fire.

I looked over and noticed the sun was starting to come up. "So much for sleep." I said looking at Dak who had his hands in his hair.

"Why was the trail dark?" I suddenly asked.

He sighed "See, the system is set up so that when something happens to a line, it cuts power to the whole thing. So that this doesn't happen."

"Then why did it happen?" I asked

"It cut power to the wrong trail. It failed." He said quietly. I could see he was starting to cry.

"Then why is this trail out too?"

"The fire blew the transformer. When it first caught, the system was supposed to cut the power so to the transformer, but it failed and cut the wrong trail."

"Was this the system upgrade you were telling everyone about?" I aksed.

"Yes, it is supposed to be top of the line but it failed. I failed." He said walking away. I knew he was crying.

After forty-five minutes, the fire was out. I was covered in soot and dirt. My pajamas were ruined and it had just turned six o'clock.

The sun was up and I was heading down to see Carlos. I drove slowly behind everyone else and into the field. I turned it off and sighed. I gathered myself then walked over to the nurse's office.

I walked in and saw Carlos lying on a bed, asleep.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You're not coming in here looking like that." She said halting me.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He's going to be just fine." She said smiling. "He's got a sprained wrist and his back is a little messed up. Now, go take a shower and get dressed."

I nodded and walked out of the office where I was stopped by Kelly. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me.

"Thanks." She whispered into my ear.

"For what?" I asked.

She smiled. "The Forrest Ranger will be here at noon to present James, Carlos and you with an award for your bravery."

"James?"

"Yes, he was the kid who helped you put the fire out."

"Oh…" I said trailing off.

"Hun, you look like shit. Go get cleaned up and then come back down here. I will meet up with you then. The counselors will be setting up chairs in front of the stage for the ceremony; I will be helping with that." She said.

She smiled and then walked off. I took a deep breath then hopped onto the four-wheeler.

When I got back to the cabin, I grabbed Carlos' phone.

I dialed the number and it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." I said in tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"N-Nothing, just a rough morning. Can you be here at noon please?"

"I'm not bringing you home." She said sternly.

"I know, I just need you here for a ceremony." I wanted her here so bad. I wanted her to see me awarded it and I really wanted to hug her.

"What ceremony?"

"You will see." I said smiling. With that, I hung up.

I looked at the phone and pressed the contacts list. I pressed the one that said 'mom'.

I rang and rang but no one answered. Defeated, I hung up and headed for the showers.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked back down to the field and saw about four hundred chairs set up. I walked up to the nurse's office and walked in. Carlos was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I walked up to him and sat on the bed.

"What if someone had been in that cabin?" He asked, his face blank of emotion.

"I know, I've thought about that for the last few hours. But, no one was. So that's good." I said whipping a tear away.

He tried to sit up but winced. "Five feet huh?" I said with a chuckle.

"Five long ass feet." He said smiling at me.

"So Kelly says we're getting an award for our bravery."

"I know, she told me."

"I uhh, I invited my mom to come. I tired calling your mom but she didn't answer."

"That's alright." He said bluntly.

"Carlos, you can go now. Logan, you will need to help me around for awhile." The nurse said.

I took Carlos hand and lifted him up slowly. He winced at the pain. I saw a tear fall down his face.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Ready?" I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded and I lifted him into a sitting position. I took his legs and swung them around onto the floor. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped him stand up.

He limped as we walked out of the nurse's office, my arm never leaving him.

"Day five and I am already beat tah hell." He said smiling.

"Yeah, looks like we will have to postpone our 'fun'." I said smirking.

"Are you kidding me? No! I'd rather you break me then postpone it!"

"I knew you would answer like that." I said laughing. "But you won't be able to instruct the class with me for a while."

"Speaking of class, can we put that off till tomorrow? I just want to lay in bed with you."

"I'm sure no one is going to have a problem with that after this morning."

At noon everyone crowded into the field. Carlos, James and I were sitting on the stage in chairs. I could tell Carlos was really uncomfortable.

"Good Afternoon Everyone, as you all know there was a fire this morning." Kelly's voice rang out from the speakers.

"It has been brought to our attention that the fire started when something fell into the floor outlet of the cabin. The power outages on the Purple Trail were due to a failure in the safety programming of our electrical system. Instead of shutting power down for the Yellow trail like it was supposed to, it cut the power to the Purple trail. I am happy to report that the kids of the cabin were not harmed and have been found new places in other cabins." She finished.

Dak walked up to the mic. "I am very sorry about what happened this morning. This system was not supposed to fail. The reason the forest around us is here right now is because of the bravery of these three boys. They were the ones who acted upon instinct and kept the fire from spreading."

Dak stepped away from the mic and a man walked up.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ranger Dan. I am in charge of the north end of the forest. We are here right now to honor the selfless act of these three men. Boys, please come up here."

I helped Carlos up and we walked up.

"Our team of rangers has put together a few things for you. The first, a medal to honor your bravery." He said walking up and placing one around each of our necks.

"The second, a three hundred visa gift card. No act of selflessness shall go unrewarded." He said handing them to us.

"The third, some body soap because I saw how dirty you go. Logan, you still got some soot on your chin." He said smiling.

He walked over and handed it to us and everyone laughed when I went to clean my chin off with my shirt.

"The forth, is just for Carlos. It has been brought to my attention that Carlos single handedly took down a bear that was attacking some campers the other day and did it with a bow and arrow." I watched as Carlos' smile grew wider.

"For that, we award you with this." He said pulling out a bow and arrow. It was a deep shade of purple, Carlos' favorite color.

He handed it to Carlos who just nodded as he looked at it.

"The world needs people like these boys." He said looking at us. "Keep up the great work."

And with that he walked off the stage.

"I am happy to report that full power has been restored to Purple and Yellow will have power by six p.m. tonight. The emergency alarms have all been reprogrammed to what Logan did this morning. When alarmed, they will alert Dak, Emergency Services and Me. Also, when one goes off, the one down at the field will too. Now, let's give these gentlemen a round of applause." Kelly said stepping back to clap.

The entire crowd roared. I looked over to see Carlos crying. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I looked up to see my mom starring down at me. "You came!" I said turning around to hug her.

"Of course I did. Did you really do everything Kelly said you did?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was insane."

"Why do you have a hickey on your neck?" She said lifting my head.

I glared at Carlos, who stifled a giggle.

"Never mind, not important." She said pulling me into another hug.

After my mom left, Carlos and I headed up to the cabin. We walked in and Carlos immediately collapsed on the bed.

"That was fucking insane. I can't believe he gave me a bow." Carlos said looking at me.

"Your face sure lit up when you saw it." I said taking my clothes off. I stripped down to my briefs then climbed into the bed.

"I'd take mine off but I can't move." Carlos said staring at the ceiling.

"Is that like my cue to take your clothes off?" I asked.

"Yes." He said smiling.

I pulled his shirt up and over his head then took his pants off. He smiled the entire time. Once I was done, I pulled the covers over us. His eyes closed and he just laid there. That was, until I grabbed him through his briefs.

"Logan!" He yelled, his eyes popping out of his head.

I continued to palm him through his briefs. The sounds coming out of his mouth were almost magical.

I fumbled with the hem then pulled them down. I placed my thumb on the tip and began to message it. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly.

"I'm gonna make you feel good. I'm gonna make all the stress of today melt away." I whispered into his ear. He just nodded his head.

After I got done with Carlos, he fell asleep almost immediately. He was a pretty deep sleeper. He didn't even feel me clean him the rest of the way off. I pulled his underwear back up and slowly slid out of bed.

I left the cabin and headed to the bathrooms. Because well, I took care of Carlos and now I needed to do the same with myself.

**Days Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, and Eleven: A hurt Carlos is a bed ridden Carlos.**

After Carlos got hurt, he couldn't move very well. I had the nurse come and check on him and she said he needed to stay in bed. Kelly would bring his food up to him and visit him when I couldn't.

The days were the same. When I woke up, I would kiss Carlos awake then get dressed. Kelly would bring him his food then I would head out to check the electrical systems, something Dak has me do everyday now.

When I got done with that, I would eat then return to the cabin. Carlos was usually asleep. I would slap his chest and he would wake right up.

He would ask me if I was bored with him yet and my answer was always the same "Through thick and thin Carlos, through thick and thin." Then I would kiss his forehead.

At three I would head down to instruct the class. We weren't going to do much until Carlos was back then we would work on the music and dances for the Mid Summer Bash.

After that I would eat dinner then return to Carlos. I usually found him up right about then, shooting his bow outside of the cabin. The nurse said it was all he was allowed to do.

**Day Twelve: Truth or Dare?**

"Hey you, the nurse says you are off of isolation now and Jo is having a party tonight up at her cabin. She said it's going to be you, her, James, Kendall, Lucy, Camille and I." I said smiling.

Carlos was sitting on his bed with the normal look of boredness on his face.

"Yes!" He said suddenly excited.

"Yeah, she said that we're going to be playing spin the bottle, truth or dare and hook James up with Lucy." I said chucking.

"Sounds like it is going to be interesting." He said standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Carlos, stop skipping. You're going to hurt your back." I said as we walked up the trail,

"But… I like skipping." He said pouting.

"Yeah and I like a boyfriend without a hurt back. Now, stop."

He pouted the entire way there. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Carlos… Carrrrrloossssss… Come on, don't be like that." I said walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Stop it!" He said trying to be mad and failing horribly at it because he started chuckling.

"You faker." I said elbowing him in the side.

"Ow! See now my back is going to hurt!" He yelled.

"Sorry." I said kissing him on the neck.

We walked up to the cabin and knocked. Jo came to the door and answered it. We walked in and saw everyone else sitting in a circle already.

"You two ready for Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Yep!" Carlos yelled as he sat down, pulling me with him.

"I wanna go first!" Camille shouted.

"Ok, go ahead." Jo said as she laid her head down on Kendall's shoulder.

"Ok Carlos, truth or-"

"Dare!" Carlos shouted before she could ask.

"Ohh shocking!" Kendall said sarcastically.

"I dare Carlos to kiss Kendall for ten seconds!"

"What! NO! That would be cheating on Jo and he's a GUY!" Kendall shrieked.

"It's not cheating because he's gay." Jo said nudging him.

"But-No-Like-" Kendall stuttered.

"Come on! Give me some sugar!" Carlos said licking his lips.

I watched in amusement as Kendall's eyes widened. I had no problem with Kendall kissing Carlos or… Carlos kissing Kendall because I knew what was going to happen. Kendall was straight as a pole. No way this is NOT going to end up being amusing.

I watched as Carlos crawled over to Kendall and whispered something into his ear. Kendall's eyes just about shot out of his head.

"He just told you that Latinos taste like chocolate, didn't he?" I said smirking. "He's not lying."

"I'm not kissing Carlos!" He yelled.

"Kiss him! You have too!"

Without warning, Carlos smashed him lips into Kendall's. Kendall gasped as Carlos' tongue went down his throat. Jo was laughing her ass off and Camille was wide eyed.

After ten seconds, he broke them apart then went and sat back down next to me.

"Good work babe." I said smiling.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Oh god! I'm gonna puke!" Kendall said jumping up and heading for the sink.

We all laughed as he emptied his stomach. "And he did NOT taste like chocolate!" He screamed.

We all laughed harder at that. After Kendall brushed his teeth, he sat back down.

"I'm out. I'm just going to watch." He said.

"Party pooper." Jo said sticking her tongue out.

"Ok, Carlos' turn." Camille said.

"Ok Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said excitedly.

"I dare you to unzip James' jeans and grab him through his underwear. Get a good idea of how big he is." He said smirking.

"I surprisingly have no objection to that." James said smiling.

"That's no surprise; you are always full of yourself." Kendall pointed out.

I watched as James lay down on the floor and Lucy began to unzip him but she stopped.

"I can't do this!" She said

"Just grab it, he likes you. You have nothing to loose." Jo said.

"He-He likes me?" She asked.

"Yeah I do, a lot actually." James said blushing.

"Well then!" She said shoving her hand into his jeans. James gasped at the sudden movement but quickly smiled.

"Jesus!" She yelped pulling her hand out.

"What? It bite you?" Carlos said laughing.

"No! That mother fucker is huge!" She said shoving her hand back in. I could tell when she squeezed him because he yelped.

She pulled her hand out and he sat back up.

"I have an idea… Let's see who's the largest." Jo said.

"That be Carlos." I said without hesitation.

"Yeah right." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

I looked at Carlos who looked like he had something brewing in his mind. He suddenly stood up and pulled his shorts and underwear down.

"Jesus Christ!" Kendall yelled.

"Holy Fuck!" James shrieked.

"Wow." The girls said simultaneously.

"Now I wish you weren't gay." Lucy said chuckling.

Carlos pulled his pants back up and sat down.

"I told you." I said smiling. "I was pretty shocked at first too."

"Lucy's turn!" Carlos said smiling.

"Ok… Logan! Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said smiling.

"Kiss me!" She said smirking.

I shrugged and leaned forward. I was gonna kiss her alright. I pushed her to the floor and crashed our lips together. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and when she moaned, I came back up and sat next to Carlos as if nothing had happened.

"Wow." She said out of breath.

"Why are all the good ones gay!" Camille shrieked.

"Because, being man handled is like the best thing in the world." I said getting up and sitting on Carlos' lap.

I looked up at him and began to kiss his neck.

"Logan-Logan not here. Oh myy gooooddddddddddd." He said moaning.

"Ok, I've had about enough with Truth or dare." I said coming off from Carlos' neck.

"I bet Lucy will never be able to find a man that can kiss her like that ever again." Carlos said smirking, knowing exactly what James was going to do.

"Bullshit!" James yelled, crashing his lips into Lucy's.

We all watched as they went at it. When they came up, Lucy looked around the room.

"Sorry James, but Logan has a magical tongue." She said smiling. "But you were good none the less."

"Sorry guys but I'm going to take Logan back to the cabin." Carlos suddenly said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you have me sexually frustrated and there is now something you need to deal with."

I looked around and saw all the girls smiling, the boys wide eyed.

"Later peeps!" I yelled dragging Carlos out of the cabin.

We ran all the way down the trail and back to our cabin. We got in and Carlos threw me onto the bed. He slammed the door shut and closed the blinds. He jumped onto me and tore my clothes off. I stopped him.

"Just grinding. Nothing else, you're still hurt." I whispered.

"Ok." He said as he pulled my briefs down, then taking off his own clothes. He was quickly back on top of me.

He kissed me like it was the last time we would ever see each other. Every second was full of passion, lust and desire. When he came up, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you Carlos." I said.

He looked down at me and gently kissed my lips. "I love you too."

I smiled when he said it.

He began to grind against me, my mind filling with pleasure. "Oh fuckkkkkk." I moaned out.

He began to go faster and faster. I could hear the bed hitting the side of the wall. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Carlos yelled out.

I leaned up and began to suck on his neck. When I bit down, he came. "LOGAN!" He screamed out. He kept grinding though, because I had yet to come.

His cum was now smeared in-between us. My eyes were rolled back in my head and I was yelling all kinds of obscene things. "Carlos! Faster!" I screamed. He leaned down and nibbled at my pulse point. That was it for me.

"CARLOS!" I screamed as I fell over the edge.

He rolled off of me and fell next to me.

"Next. Time. You. Top." He said out of breath. He may have had one giant cock but I could sure last a lot longer.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?"

"For being so early."

"_You're fucking too cute." _I thought to myself.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced." I said turning over to him.

"Really?" He yelled.

I chuckled. "Yes." I said kissing his neck.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too. Now, lets go take a shower." I said pulling him out of the bed.

**Day Thirteen: Time to dance your asses off!**

It was now 3pm on the first day of our official class.

"Ok overyone!" I yelled. "The mid summer bash is in three weeks! If you haven't got talent, then in the next three weeks we are going to make you have some!"

This was big. Over nine hundred people will be attending the bash. Including, talent scouts, the parents of all the kids and next years campers.

"There will be no room for error. The stage will be open twenty-four hours a day for dancers. Singers must wait till class to practice. Now! Who's ready to dance?" I yelled.

All forty-five of the kids cheered. I looked over at Carlos who was jumping up and down.

"_Oh yeah, this is gonna be good!" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this being so short and seeming rushed. Work and school have been hectic. I promise to make up for this! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright! Everyone ready? Ok watch slowly. 1, 2, 3, 4 then turn. Got it?" I said

We had a few steps down so far. Carlos had taken the singers to the other side of the stage but the enthusiasm was just not there.

"Ok! This is not working at all. Um, ok I have an idea. Kelly hit the music!" I yelled.

Kelly turned the music up and handed me a face mic and two other mics. I quickly put the face mic on and handed Carlos and Kendall the others. I pointed for Carlos and Kendall to go to the back and help with them.

"Alright! Everyone line up!" I yelled. Everyone got into positions.

"Ok! Just like Just Dance. Just do whatever I do!"

I began to dance and yelled out the moves as I did them.

"Turn! Slide! Skid! Turn and repeat!"

Soon tons of kids were out in front watching. I never once saw the smile on Kelly's face fade.

"Right side go left! Left side go right! Three steps forwards now turn and flick your arm! Bend back as the person besides you flicks towards you! Now cut the music!" I yelled.

The whole crowd cheered and everyone bowed. "Don't get cocky on me! That was just day one!" I said chuckling.

I was taking the mic off as Carlos ran up to me. "That was so much fun! I can't wait for tomorrow!" He said as we walked off the stage.

"Yep, it's going to be good." I said smiling.

"Hey, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked.

"Take my hand and follow me." He said holding his hand out.

"Ok." I said as I took his hand.

We walked past the camp office and behind the restrooms. He led me over to the bushes then let go of my hand, pushing the bushes away. I noticed a trail hidden behind them.

"Follow me." He said holding his hand out.

I took his hand and he led my through the forest. Thee trail was hidden by deep brush and over grown trees. When we got to a clearing, he stopped. He turned around, took both my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"You can never tell anyone about this. You and me are the only ones that can know this is here. If you tell, it won't become special anymore." I could only nod.

He smiled and let go of one of my hands. He started to walk and I followed. We hiked over a small hill where a ridge was hidden. I looked up, only to meet with the lake. The sun was setting on the other side. I looked around and saw golden poppies, apples trees and blossoms everywhere.

"Did-Did you make this?" I asked.

"I found it the first year I was here." He said looking out onto the water. "I kept it from everyone. When no one was looking, I stole poppy seeds and other seeds from the garden shed and plated them out here. I built those steps that go down to the water with a shovel. I used to bring buckets of water up everyday to water the seeds. But, they are all grown and the earth takes care of them now."

"Wow, this is beautiful Carlos."

"Here, come sit down." He said leading me over to the ridge edge.

We sat down and just looked out onto the water. I could see kids playing on the docks out to the west and the stage out east.

"I used to sit up here and wonder what life would be like… with my dad still in it." He said slowly, his eyes never leaving the water.

"Your-Your dad left you guys too?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I was six. He visits from time to time. He's kind of a douche though. Has his 'own' family now. What ever the fuck that means. When did yours leave?"

"Three years ago… My mom and him got into it one night. I sat up in my room crying. He had… He had hit me over getting a D on my report card. My mom snapped at him and they got into it. I remember him saying 'The boy is smart as hell! How come he can't get past a D in P.E.' I've never been good at sports…" I stopped to wipe my eyes off.

"She told him he never loved me for me. That he wanted me to be everything I'm not. Then he yelled something that threw my mom over the edge. He said 'Why couldn't I of had a normal son.' I heard my mom pick something up and it shattered against the wall. It was there wedding photo… She took his key off his key ring then told him to never come back. He never did." I said in tears.

Carlos scooted over and put his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry Logie." He said placing a kiss on my neck.

"After that… I became anti-social. My mom kept telling me it wasn't my fault but I never did believe her. That's why I am here." I said looking up at him. "This camp is supposed to make me forget. To make me… Me again and now I get everything. My dad was a douche too."

Carlos chuckled and pulled me even closer. "My mom and I have the best bond ever. I know for a fact she can't stand me being away…" He said

"My mom and I get along great. One time I even went to Macy's with her to pick out clothes." I said chuckling and wiping my eyes off. "I could never figure out why I enjoyed that so much… Now I know."

Carlos laughed. "I kind of hate how people stereotype us though. Like all of us wear makeup and talk flamboyant."

"If I wanted to date a girl, I would date a girl." I said smiling.

"Exactly." He said looking back out into the water. "I'm gay because I like guys… Like you. Not girls."

"I like you too." I said looking up at him.

"Well, I hope so. Because I am like… Addicted to you." He said chuckling.

"Remember Kendall's face when he saw your dick. I noticed at practice today that he eyed your crotch a few times. I think he's jealous."

"I get that a lot." He said.

"Really?" I asked inquisitively

"I was kidding. I don't just go around flaunting my cock at everyone."

"I'm still scared to have it in me. You're gonna like... Put a second hole in me or some shit."

"I figured out last night that I would be a hell of a lot happier being bottom. So don't worry."

"I can ride you. Then technically you would be on the bottom." I said smiling up at him.

"That's not what bottoming means." He said sternly.

"Oh really? Why don't you explain it to me."

He blushed and looked back out into the water. "Ok, we can go with your plan."

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed." I said kissing his neck.

I don't know what it is about his neck… I just like, love it.

"Maybe I just need to work out more. Then I will be a better top."

"No! I love your pudge!" I said poking his belly.

"Don't poke my pudge Mr. Six Pack Abs!" He said poking me.

"I didn't even feel that." I said smirking.

"Don't be an ass."

He rested his head on my shoulder and we both just looked out into the water. "You know what I don't get." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"How Kelly is single…"

"She's single because every man she wants is gay."

"Oh come on! Not every one-" He stopped to think.

"Wow, every guy she wants is gay…" He said slowly.

"The girl is a fag hag." I said laughing.

"Yeah… But I love her."

"We better get back to the cabin. It's getting late." I said.

"Ok." He said getting up and taking my hand.

We walked back to the main field and hopped onto the four-wheeler. I wrapped my arms around him as we drove up to the cabin. I love how my arms fit perfectly around him. Like two puzzle pieces.

When we got back to the cabin, we locked it up and I sat down on the bed as Carlos went about his business. I watched him put his laundry away and write some stuff down.

"Are you going to keep starring at me?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, until you loose the clothes and climb into the bed with me."

He chuckled and kept putting stuff away. I hopped off the bed and took all my clothes off. He was putting something on the book shelf so he didn't even notice. That was, until I wrapped my arms around him.

"Why are you taking so long?" I asked pressing myself against him.

He laughed then turned around, his eyes just about popping out of his head. "Come on! I want to go to bed!" I whined.

"O-Ok." He said stuttering. _"Yes! I knew that would work!"_

I brought him over to the bed then pushed him down onto it. When he tried to get back up, I pushed him again. I straddled him then lifted his shirt up. I went for his neck, making him moan loudly.

I began to unzip his pants as I ravished his neck. All sorts off obscene things were coming out of his mouth. I let go of his neck and pulled his pants and underwear down with one swoop.

I crawled on top of the now hard as a rock Latino. I began to rub myself against him. I could feel his cock going in and out of between my legs.

"If you think I am going to ride you, you're wrong. Why ride you when I could tease the shit out of you for making me wait." I said seductively into his ear.

He mumbled something incoherent then moaned loudly. "Whats that? Faster? Ok." I said smirking.

I went faster and faster. His cock teasing the shit out of my entrance. "Oh god yeah!" I yelled.

"Shit!" He screamed. He came long and hard, but I didn't stop. He opened his eyes and tried to lift his head. I slammed it back down.

"Oh no, you're going to get hard again if it kills you." I snapped. His eyes widened.

I could tell he already was. Mainly because his cum was now being used as lube.

Lo-Logan- Oh shit!" He said throwing his head back.

"I love making you whine and moan." I whispered into his ear.

"I lo-I lov-I love you." He said out of breath.

This whole naughty thing was an act. I quickly snapped out of it to whisper "I love you too Carlos. Forever and always."

He smiled and I went directly back into whore mode. I went faster and faster. I slapped Carlos chest making him scream. I went down and began to suck and nibble at his pulse point. I needed him to cum again, I was on the verge of breaking. My entrance was now abused to hell.

He screamed and came harder then last time. Hearing him and feeling it, threw me over the edge. I covered his face and chest.

I fell onto top of him and when I opened my eyes, he was looking at me. "Holy shit Logan." Was all he said.

"I know we didn't actually do it, but I am going to be sore tomorrow. I think you may have entered me a few centimeters on accident a few times." I said out of breath.

"I know, I felt it." He said kissing my chest.

"We need a shower." I said.

"Let's go." He said pulling him up.

When we got back from the showers, we began to get ready for bed. I watched as Carlos took all his clothes off.

"It is rather large… Isn't it?" He said.

I laughed. I watched as he wrapped a hand around it and began to swing it around.

"Helicopter!" He yelled.

"_Ok… It was definitely time for bed…"_

**Day Fourteen: Please don't forget about me. I promise I will be back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Fourteen: Please don't forget about me. I promise I will be back.**

Carlos and I were walking out of the mess hall this morning when he suddenly stopped. He was starring out into the field. His eyes locked on one person and one person only.

"Carlos what is it?" I asked.

"My moms here…"

He started walking towards the field. I yelled his name but he was acting like a zombie. I ran after him and when I finally got to him, he was standing mere feet away from his mom.

"Mom, you said you wouldn't be showing up unless something happened…" He trailed off. "Something happened didn't it?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Carlos, there was an accident." She said

I inched closer to Kelly who had been standing next to his mom. Kelly noticed and walked to stand next to me.

"What-What happened?" He asked. I could tell he wanted to cry.

"Your father was hit on the highway. He rammed into a semi head on." She said walking over to him.

I watched as he backed away from her. I could tell he was really trying not to cry.

"I-I don't care." He said slowly.

"W-What?" His mom asked.

"I don't care. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here." He said as a tear went down his face.

"I think you should go with your mother." Kelly said.

"No! I'm not leaving Logan! Dad was never nice to me! Let his new 'family' grieve his passing!" He snapped.

"Car-" I tried.

"I'm NOT LEAVING YOU!" He bellowed.

His mom was taken back by this somewhat. "C-Carlos, you never yell. What's going on?" She asked.

"Car-" I tried again.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" He screamed.

He was in tears now and I was also starting to cry.

"Carlos… You have to come. Everyone's expecting you there." She said calmly.

He suddenly bolted. He jumped onto the four-wheeler and took off.

"Carlos! Stop!" I yelled

I went to run after him but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to meet eyes with his mother.

"Logan?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"What's going on with him?" She asked.

"He doesn't want to leave me." I said quietly, looking over to where he had sped off.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. That's something he will tell you on his own terms."

"Is he gay?" She said chuckling slightly.

My eyes widened. "Uh-He-Like-No…" I said trailing off.

"It's ok Logan. I've known for a long time but he has to come with me." She said.

I looked down at my wrist and she let go. I began to walk away but stopped. I turned around to face his mother.

"He told me he loved me and knowing Carlos, that's not something he lies about."

And with that, I turned around and began to walk up the trail. As I got to the half way mark, I began to cry. Carlos was leaving. He was leaving. This isn't how this was supposed to go! He was supposed to stay the whole summer. We were supposed to meet up after summer and be together. We were supposed to be… Together, forever and always… Through thick and thin. Together.

When I reached the cabin, I stopped at the door. I wiped my face dry and opened it. When I walked in, Carlos was sitting on the bed, a piece of paper in his hands.

I walked up and sat next to him. He looked over at me and a tear fell down his face.

"I'll probably be gone for a few weeks. If I don't come back by week three, call me. I'm going to get emancipated in those weeks too. Don't read this till I leave." He said placing the paper in my hands. "I uh, I love you Logan."

When he said that, I lost it. I began to cry hard. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and we locked lips. When we pulled apart, he looked into my eyes one last time. Then get up and left.

I heard the four-wheeler start and the sound slowly start to fade. I chocked out a sob then stood up and walked out. I saw Jo walking down the trail. She stopped when she saw me.

"Hey Lo- Whoa you look like hell, what happened." She said walking over to me.

"C-Carlos had to go back home for a few weeks. I'm gonna miss him so much!" I yelled then began to cry again. She pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Shhhh, it's going to be ok Logan. Come on, lets go back down to the field." She said.

We started to walk down the trail when I felt a rain drop on my head. I looked up and noticed it was about to rain.

"This is like some depressing movie!" I said

She let out a laugh and pulled me close to her. Tears now stained my face and images of last night came flooding back into my head.

When we reached the field, Kelly was waving goodbye to a car that was driving off. As she walked over to us, the rain began to fall harder.

"Come on, lets all go into the office for some hot coco." She insisted.

When we got into the office, I got a good shot of Kelly's face. She had been crying too…

I walked over and sat in one of the chairs. I slowly opened the note and began to read it.

_Dear Logan, _

_I wish I didn't have to leave for so long but I guess I have too._

_Last night was the best night of my life. The way you looked at me _

_was filled with so much love and affection. Before you came along,_

_I thought I would never be loved but you showed me otherwise. Please_

_don't change, not for anyone. I love you just the way you are. My smart, cute,_

_intelligent, muscular and a freak in the bed Logie. I will miss you every second _

_of everyday. Make those kids in our class the best dancers ever! Make me proud_

_to call you my boyfriend. _

_Please don't forget about me. I promise I will be back._

_I love you, forever and always, through thick and thin._

_-Carlos _

_P.s. Call me in three weeks, my number is on the back of this note._

_P.p.s. HELICOPTER!_

"Oh Carlos." I said chuckling and wiping the tear off my face. I looked up to see Jo leaning over me, reading the note.

"What's helicopter mean?" She asked.

I let out a sad chuckle. "You really don't want to know."

"Here's your hot coco guys." Kelly said walking over with a tray. "I'm sure he will be back Logan."

I took a cup of coco then just starred out the window. It was pouring down rain now. I've never hated rain before, never. But at that very moment I did. I set the coco down and began to walk out the door.

"Logan, where are you going?" Jo asked.

"Somewhere special." Was all I said.

I left the office and pushed the bushes out of the way. I began to hike up the small trail, rain pouring down on me. I didn't feel cold though. I just felt… Wet and lonely.

When I reached the ridge, I looked out onto the water. It was dreary for only being 10 am. Mist rose from the water as the rain fell onto it. Water ran off the small clearing and down the steps Carlos had made. I could hear Jo and Kelly calling my name but I didn't care. I sat down in the mud, soaked. And just starred out into the water, thinking about Carlos and what my days without him here are going to be like… I stayed like that for the rest of the day.

**Week One of Carlos being gone (Week Three of Camp): I miss your warmth. **

I ate breakfast alone, I rode the four-wheeler alone, I ate lunch alone, I taught class alone, I slept alone… I was… Alone.

I have never missed someone's warmth so much in my life. Everyday I would think about him non stop. When someone would tap me or put there hand on my shoulder, I would get this gleam on hope, hoping it would be him. But every time it wasn't.

On Thursday, Kelly visited me up at my cabin.

"Honey, you need to perk up." She said walking over and sitting on the bed with me.

"I'm trying, I really am."

"I know you miss him, but you've got to at least try to make the best out of it."

"I know…" I said quietly.

"Why do you have a towel on your bed?" She asked.

"It was Carlos', he used it the night before he left…"

"Oh honey! You've got it bad!" She said pulling me into a hug.

"I just miss him, a lot. That's all." I said.

"I know you do. There's bonfire tonight. Why don't you join?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

She got up and walked out of the cabin.

When nine rolled around, I started the four-wheeler and headed down to the bonfire. I got off and walked towards it and sat down on a bench. They were singing and doing skits but nothing was helping. Nothing.

The rest of the week was the same. I taught the class then would spend the rest of the after noon up at the ridge.

**Week Two of Carlos being gone (Week Four of Camp): Fuck, I missed hearing your voice. **

This whole week has been a bur. Kelly and Jo would look at me worriedly as I walked around like a zombie. I couldn't take him being gone anymore! I just couldn't. I looked over at Kelly and then the office. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Kelly, can I use your phone?" I asked.

She smiled and handed me her cell. I walked past everyone and up to the ridge, where I sat starring at the phone.

I pulled the note out of my pocket and flipped it over. I quickly dialed the number before my nerves gave out. It began to ring.

"Hello?" Someone asked.

My voice hitched and a tear fell down my face.

"C-Carlos?" I asked.

"Yes… Who is this?"

"It's-It's Logan." I said starting to cry.

"Logan! Oh my god! I've missed you so bad!" He yelled, I could tell he was starting to cry.

"When will you be back?" I asked, chocking on a sob.

"I will be back tomorrow. I was going to call Kelly tonight but you beat me to it. Fuck, I've missed hearing you voice."

"I've missed you so bad Carlos! I've felt so lost before!" I said wiping my tears off.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't ever leave again. The emancipation papers are final tomorrow. If you… uh, do it too. We could live together."

"Yes." Was all I said.

I swear I could HEAR him smile on the phone. "I will see you tomorrow, Logie. I love you."

"I love you too Carlos. Forever and Always." I said.

"Through thick and thin." He said, and with that, he hung up.

I stood up and bolted down the trail and into the field. I looked all around for Kelly and when I saw her in the south corner, I bolted towards her like a rhino on steroids.

When I got to her I jumped onto her, wrapping my arms around her and lifting her off the ground.

"He's coming back tomorrow! He's coming back tomorrow!" I yelled with tears sliding down my face.

"Really!" She screamed.

"Yes! He will be here tomorrow night!"

"Great! Now please put my down, you're bruising my side." She said with a chuckle.

"Sorry." I said as I sat her down.

I smiled up at her then bolted towards the four-wheeler. I sped up to the cabin and ran inside. I knew exactly how I was going to welcome him back!4

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please! Can anyone say... Sequel? No, the story is not over yet! Two more months to go... <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the cabin and grabbed the cell phone from off my night stand. I starred at it for a moment then dialed the number.

It rang a few times, then a woman answered. "Hi, Mom." I said

"My god, I can hear you smiling though the phone! What's up honey?"

"Remembered when you said I never do anything crazy and sometimes I should just say 'fuck it' and go for it?"

"Yes… Now you're freaking me out." She said hesitantly.

"I want to get emancipated."

"W-Why?"

"I met someone and I just want to move out and be with him."

"Him? Honey… Are you… Gay?" She asked.

My breathing hitched "Yes."

"About fucking time you told me! Good fucking lord! I thought I was going to have to buy you a Play Girl magazine just to see your reaction so I could determine it!"

"God mom…"

"I love how I can tell you're blushing. But honey, you need to have a job and stuff before you can move out."

"I'll take that paid internship they offered me at the hospital. said it paid $18 an hour. Plus, I get my diploma in September."

"I still can't believe you passed high school at 16… I guess all those years of studying paid off… But I want to meet him first! And I get to pick out what neighborhood you live in and which place you rent! No buts!"

"Wait… Was that a yes?"

I heard he take a deep breath "Yes."

"YES! Thank you mom! Thank you! I love you so much! Carlos is going to be so happy!" I yelled into the phone, jumping up and down.

"Carlos? Oh he's Latino…. Now I MUST meet him! I hear they have the biggest di-"

"MOTHER!" I screamed into the phone.

"But… It's true right?"

"God, sometimes I wish we weren't so close."

"Awww! Love you too!"

"Uhh, you're a pain. I have to go now, lots to do before Carlos gets back."

"Gets back? Were did he-" I hung up the phone and did a little happy dance.

"Someone looks happy!" Someone yelled.

I screamed and turned around to see Jo standing in the door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"About as long you've been on the phone. Doesn't your mom think you're moving to fast?" She asked.

"Probably, but who cares. I've never been so happy in my life!"

"But… What if Carlos isn't what he seems?" She asked.

"You've been going to camp here with him for three years, besides being a spaz, what else is wrong with him?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!"

"How is him being perfect a problem…?"

"I don't know… It just seems like he is hiding something."

"As long as he didn't kill or rape someone… I'm pretty fucking sure I would be ok with any baggage he has."

"How come you are so open? So easy to relate to? You don't judge or anything. You love people for who they are… How are you JUST like Carlos?" She asked

"Did Carlos ever tell you about his father?" I questioned.

"He said he was a good man, that he was a police offi- He lied didn't he?"

"Carlos and I both don't have siblings. We both grew up without a dad… Well, mine left 3 years ago but he was an ass. So it was like I never had a father. We were both mamas boys. We were raised to not judge, to care for everyone, no matter what. Plus, I want to be a doctor, if I discriminate, I get sued." I explained.

"Makes sense." Jo said leaning against the door frame. "So tell me, you gonna fuck Carlos' brain out tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"What? Why!" She said standing straight up.

I chuckled. "Carlos is fun to tease. I'm gonna make him cum twice as much as last time. But I'm also going to make it last four times as long."

"How are you going to do that?" She asked.

"With these!" I said pulling out an energy shot. "I'm going to take this so I don't get tired but he don't get one."

"You. Are. Crazy." She said walking over to me. "Oh and I have some advise. I once snapped Carlos with a towel and he liked it. Use that on him please."

My eyes widened. "Any other things you've noticed?"

"That you don't have any lube, here." She said pulling a bottle out from her back pocket. "Kendall and I don't use it anymore."

"So… You just carry a bottle of lube around in your back pocket?" I asked her, taking it from her hands.

"God no, I knew you didn't have any and I was on my way over here.. So eh! What the hell!"

'Thanks Jo, you're awesome!" I said hugging her.

"Yes I am!" She said turning around. "I have to go back to Kendall. I left him tied to the bed."

I started laughing. "Is he naked?"

"Nope, he pissed me off. She I tackled him and tied him to the bed rail."

"That's cruel." I said

"So is what you are going to be doing to Carlos tomorrow. Laters!" She said walking out.

She had a point there… But I have a feeling Carlos is going to rather enjoy the 'torture.'

**Day Twenty-eight (Beginning of week five of Camp): Oh god! **

I impatiently waited with Kelly at the camps entrance.

"What's taking so long!" I squealed.

"Chill Bro." Kelly said in a deep voice. "Pimp daddy Carlos is just taking a little longer to get here."

I looked at her, trying not to smile. "Please, never do that again."

"I thought it was funny!" She yelled.

I laughed and looked down the road again. "Maybe we are at the wrong entr- THERE HE IS!" I screamed.

Kelly laughed and I jumped up and down as the car came down the road. It stopped in front of us and the door opened.

"Yes, Yes, I love you too mom. Sto-Stop kissing me. Mom I can't breath! Ok love you too ,bye." He said trying to get out of the car.

When he finally got out of the car, he turned around and bumped right into me.

"LOGAN!" He screamed picking me up and spinning me around. I saw his mom smile then close the door and take off.

When he finally sat me down, I looked him straight in the eyes. He smiled and I wrapped my arms around him. He placed his face in my crook of my neck and whispered something.

"What was that?" I asked.

When he came up, he was crying. "I said, I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said burying my face into his chest.

We broke apart when we heard an 'Awww' come from behind us. I smiled when I saw Kelly trying to wipe the tear off her face.

I pulled Carlos over to where the four-wheeler was and told him to hop on. He jumped on and wrapped his arms around my waist. I really did miss his arms being around me.

When we got to the cabin, it was around eight pm. Carlos had arrived at seven. We walked up to the cabin, hand in hand. The second we were in it, Carlos locked the door, picked me up and threw me onto the bed. He jumped onto me, making me squeal.

He began to place kisses all over my face. "I. Missed. You. Like. No. Other." He said inbetween kisses.

I pushed his face away from mine with the palm of me hand. He began to pout.

"I have some news. Trust me. We can do that later." I said.

"What's the news?"

I leaned up and whispered into his ear. "We can move in together after camp."

"WHAT!" He screamed.

"My mom said yes." I said placing a kiss on his neck.

He didn't say anything else. He just pulled me up and into a bone crushing hug. When he let go, I flipped us.

"Logan, what are yo-"

I cut him off. "You're mine tonight and no one else's. Ever."

He blushed and I began to run my hands up his shirt as I sucked on his neck. He let out a moan and I came up from his neck smiling. He looked at me funny and went to say something. I covered his mouth and pulled a blindfold out from my pocket.

"Logan, why are you blindfolding me?" He asked.

"I am blindfolding you so that you can't see what I am doing. I want you to be surprised."

He let out a shaky laugh but let me blindfold him. I pulled his shirt up and off his head. Next I pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop. He let out a nervous gasp and I smiled.

I hopped off the bed and too my clothes off. I pulled the energy shot and lube out from under the bed. I quickly downed the energy shot them jumped onto my highly excited boyfriend.

He was nervous on the outside but I knew he was loving it on the inside. I looked down and licked up line up his length. He let out a gasp then moaned. I began to blow on the area I licked, making him shiver and his breath hitch.

"Oh god!" He said out of breath. "Where did you learn that!"

I smiled and went in for his groin. I suck and bit the right side of his groin making his head fly back and cuss words spill out of his breathless mouth.

I came off his groin and counted to ten. When he was about to speak, I went for the left side.

"Holy fuck! Oh god! LOGAN!" He screamed. "I'm close!"

I grinned and bit down hard on his groin, he screamed as he came hard all over himself.

"_That's number one." _I thought to myself smiling.

I reached for the lube and popped the top open.

"What was that noise?" He asked.

I didn't answer, I squirted the lube all over his stomach and length. Making him gasp then

shiver.

I smeared it around all over him, making him moan loudly. I crawled on top of him then began to grind rapidly against him, the energy shot starting to kick in. I started moaning as I could feel his length getting hard again against mine.

I looked down at my beautiful boyfriend. He was panting hard and trying not to moan. I leant down and kissed him on the lips. He smiled then began to pant again.

"I know you're trying not to cum again. I don't care that you cum easily. I think it's kinky." I said blowing into his ear.

"Fuck LOGAN!" He screamed as he came again.

I didn't stop grinding. More like, I couldn't. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the whole energy shot.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I hopped off of him and brought one of his legs up to his head. I kept one hand on his length, rubbing it as I scooped some of the lube/cum off of his stomach.

I rubbed it on his entrance then stopped. "Beg me for it." I said making him whimper.

"Please Logan, touch me again! PLEASE!" He shrieked.

I smiled, I had broken him. He was withering underneath me. I slowly pushed my finger into him. He gasped at first and then started to moan. When I was fully in I began to search for a bump, I knew when I hit it because Carlos screamed my name. I began to massage it.

He was panting harder now, screaming my name and sweating like crazy. I suddenly, slipped another finger in. He screamed 'fuck' as loud as he possibly could. I began to scissor him, making sure both my fingers came into contact with his spot every time I brought them together.

When I hit it the twentieth time, he screamed and came harder then I have ever seen. He painted his entire stomach white. My eyes were wide as I watched.

When he came down from the high, he yanked the blindfold off.

"No. More. I. Can't. Breath." He said trying not to smile.

"Then it worked." I said crawling onto him.

"Were you just teasing me? Or were you actually going to fuck me?" He asked.

"No, I would never fuck you." I said.

His face dropped. "Oh."

I lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes. "I would make love to you."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was full of passion, lust and love. When we pulled apart he looked down.

"Logan? You never came?" He said wrapping his hand around my throbbing length.

I moaned loudly as he moved his hand up and down, his eyes never leaving mine. He suddenly stopped then bent down to take my entire length into his mouth. I screamed as I came, he swallowed everything I gave him.

He plopped back down onto the bed, still panting. I moved over and lay next to him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why do you always say that after we do this?" I said chuckling.

"Because, I could never pleasure you the way you pleasure me." He said not looking at me.

"That's not true bear." I said, his nickname caught his attention. "I love the kink fetish you have and I love that I can tease you. I mean, I LOVE teasing you. Just give it time, I will soon do something that will make you forget that statement."

"And what would that be?" He said smiling.

"I'm gonna ride that anaconda of yours."

His eyes went wide and I laughed.

"We are gonna have to sleep over in your bed tonight. This one is covered in lube and cum." I said laughing.

"That's your fault!" He said. "That last thing you did to me made me cum harder then I didn't even think was possible!"

"Yeah, that was a lot. I couldn't believe that much came out of you."

He giggled "Came."

"Don't act like a twelve year old." I said poking his ribs.

I crawled over him then pulled him up, we got our robes on then went to the showers. When we got back, we crawled into his bed, naked of course.

"We need to do laundry tomorrow." He said laughing.

I chuckled then buried my face into his chest. Then I remembered something.

I looked up to Carlos and asked. "There isn't anything you're hiding from me is there? About you?"

He looked down at me, I could tell he was thinking. "Nope."

"Good." I said burying face back into his chest.

"I missed you Logie." He said placing a kiss on my head.

"I missed you too Carlos. I love you."

"I love you too, forever and always."

"Through thick and thin." I said closing my eyes.

My Carlos was finally back and I was never going to let him go again. Two weeks without him felt like the end of the world and I never wanted to experience that feeling ever again. Maybe Jo was wrong. Maybe he was… Perfect.

**Day Twenty-Nine: I screamed, I yelled, I cried out his name but he wouldn't move. He just lay there, motionless. **

**Carlos POV**

****"Logan! Watch your- OH GOD!" I screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day Twenty-Nine: I screamed, I yelled, I cried out his name but he wouldn't move. He just lay there, motionless.**

**Carlos POV**

We were all out playing football on the field this afternoon. I was on team Shirts and Logan was on team Skins. I kept watching everyone get dangerously close to ridge that was on the north end of the field. Dak was having a hard time getting someone in the put up the guard fencing for it.

I could tell Logan was having a blast and playing hard. I was forty feet away and could see the sweat dripping off of him. I myself was soaked to the bone. I watched as Kendall got dangerously close to the edge. I let out a breath when he caught himself and the ball.

I looked over and saw Logan running fast after the ball. I was so infatuated with what he was doing I didn't notice where he was heading. When he disappeared I snapped out of it.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Logan?"

I looked over at Jo whose face paled. Then everything clicked.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I bolted towards the ridge.

I ran as fast as I could over to the ridge. I got down on my knees and looked down.

I saw him lying on the rocks below, motionless. "LOGAN!" I screamed no movement.

"LOGAN!" I screamed over and over again but he didn't move.

I was suddenly being pulled away from the ridge by my arms. I was sobbing hard and still screaming his name. People were running past me and over to the ridge.

Kelly and Dak were on their cell phones. People were panicking. I was panicking. I broke out of James and Kendalls grasp and ran over to the ridge. When I almost reached it I was being pulled back again.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO KNOW IF HES OK!" I screamed.

Minutes must have passed. My sense of time was completely slurred. People with equipment were bolting to the ridge and jumping off of it, landing safely at the bottom.

I watched in horror as Logan was pulled up the ridge on a stretcher, his body completely motionless. When they went passed me I tried breaking out of James and Kendall's hold but they were to strong.

Kelly came running over to me. "Carlos-Carlos honey, calm down. Deep breaths. Carlos it's going to be ok. Logan's going to be ok."

I watched as they loaded him into the ambulance. I saw a paramedic holding something to his head trying to stop the bleeding. My heart sped up and I couldn't think straight anymore.

"Carlos calm down, Honey it's going to be ok. CAN WE GET A PARAMEDIC OVER HERE!" She screamed.

"I-I. CAN'T. BREATH." I was able to get that out before everything went black.

**48 hours later…**

I could hear a faint beeping sound in the background but everything was dark. I could move my hand, so I lifted it up. Then I realized, I had my eyes closed. I slowly opened them, the light from the room stung.

I looked over and saw my mom looking out the window.

"M-Mom?" I asked still confused.

She shot around and about flew out of her seat.

"Carlos! Oh my god you're awake!"

"Ho-How long was I asleep?" I asked, still confused.

"Two days." She said with a sad smile. "You had everyone worried."

Then I remembered _Logan…_

"Mom! Where's Logan!" I asked trying to get out of bed.

"Carlos you have to stay in bed." She said pushing me back down.

I wasn't going to have it; I really needed to see Logan. "Mom! Let me go! I have to see LOGAN!" I screamed.

"Carlos! Please stop! You have to stay in the bed!" She said starting to cry.

"I NEED TO SEE LOGAN!" I yelled.

"He's in the ICU honey. You can't, not right now."

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" I screamed.

She was frantically hitting the nurse's button. People came running into the room. I felt something stab me in the arm and I screamed, then everything went black.

**24 hours later… Three days since the accident…**

I awoke very calm, like calm to point where the bed felt like I was floating on heaven. I opened my eyes to see my mom next to me, her head resting on my chest.

"Mom?" I asked.

She shot up and looked at me. "Please don't freak out again." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to if I wanted too. I think they drugged me. I feel like I'm floating."

"They did drug you. You sprained your neck really bad when you freaked out the first time, that's why I didn't want you to move." She explained.

"Oh. Is Logan alright?" I asked.

Her face paled and she looked everywhere but at me. "Please tell me he's alive." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"He's alive honey, but not the same."

"Wh-What do you mean not the same?" I asked.

"I think it's better if he told you. Here, take my hand."

She held her hand out and I slowly got out of bed, making me hiss from the pain in my neck. When I got out of the bed, she placed a kiss on my head. "I love you honey."

"Love you too mom." I said as I fully stood up.

We walked out of the room and into another hallway. When we reached a door, I let out a shaky breath. When she opened it, I looked in. I saw Logan on the bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Can we come in Joanna? Carlos is awake." My mother said.

Logan's head shot up and I smiled. "Sure." She said walking over to us.

She bent down and looked into my eyes. "Do not hurt him." She said before taking my mom out of the room.

I walked over to the bed and sat next him.

"Hi." I finally said breaking the silence.

"Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"I landed on a rock." Was all he said.

"I don't follow…"

"I landed on a rock. I can't move my right leg." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Like? Paralyzed?" I asked

"Yeah." He said rather silently.

"Are you paralyzed for life or can you recover?" I asked.

"They said with therapy it should be better in a month, but they can't promise anything." He was full on crying now.

I took his hand in mine and he looked at me funny.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" He asked.

"What! I wouldn't leave you! Why would you think something like that?"

"Because… Now I'm a cripple." He said softly.

"Yeah, but you became one under my watch. I should have listened to my instincts and not let you play. I'm not going anywhere Logan. I will help you though this. We will get through this, together." I said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I can't go back to camp…"

"Then I won't either."

"But then you'll miss out on all the fun and just be stuck with me all bored."

"I've never once been bored around you, why would I start now."

He smiled and I bent down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and passionate. When we broke apart I just starred at him.

I broke the stare when my phone buzzed I flipped it open and read it. I chuckled out loud.

"What's it say?" He asked.

"Dak's worried we're going to sue him."

"Tell him I want five grand so we can get an apartment and we will be good."

I chuckled and sent Dak the text.

I bent back down and kissed Logan on the lips again, when we broke apart, I placed my forehead on his.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We get the fuck out of here and go get Mc Donalds. The food here is shit."

I laughed and pressed the nurses button.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was like.. Short and rushed. R&amp;R please.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **So I don't usually do authors notes... I'm more of an anti-authors note person but anyway. The ending of this chapter gives off the vibe that it is the end. This is NOT the end of the story. I'm sorry for the last chapter... I flunked it. It was just horrid. Anyway, this chapter shows a-lot of my poetic writing style that I do for school, etc. I thought the story would be better if I wrote it that way. So! Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

Life changes for the best and for the worst. But, so does love. I walk past couples all the time who fight and bicker. Lash out at each other for stupid reason and for what? Nothing. I look at their relationships and then look at mine and it makes me think 'If you lash out at the one you love for a stupid reason… Then you do not love them.'

We take for granted everyday tasks. Being able to cook on a stove, being able to reach that shelf, etcetera…

We take SO much for granted that when faced with an obstacle… We don't know how to approach it. I watch one man try to get over those obstacles everyday and it pains me that he doesn't want me to help him…

It pains me to have to help him up off the floor after trying to get out of the wheel chair to reach a shelf. It pains me to have to look him in the eyes and tell him he is unable to do such things.

Logan has been home for two weeks now and he has gotten… Somewhat better or way worse depending on how you wish to look at it. The feeling in his leg has returned but he is still unable to move it and when it gets moved or scooted or whatever, it hurts him.

I don't think he knows how much it hurts me too. Every time he winces, whimpers or yelps from the pain… I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.

Everyday we go through the usual spiel. Something will happen and he will need assistance. He mumbles something about not wanting to tie me down and that I should find someone else. I hate hearing those words. Every time he says them, I kiss his forehead and tell him that I am not going anywhere and that I love him. I just wish he would believe it.

Every night I fill the bath tub up for him and place him in it to bathe while I go and take a shower.

Yes, we are living alone now. After Dak visited Logan he felt a thousand times worse and cut me a check for fifty grand. I told him it was too much but he insisted I take it and let him pay for the medical bills. I allowed him to do so.

It only took me a day to find an apartment. One of the best things about having fifty grand is that you have no price range. I settled on a fifteen hundred square foot pent house. We pay a little over fifteen hundred a month. It had wide door ways and was only one level, which was needed for Logan's wheelchair.

I felt bad for that wheelchair though. Logan verbally abused it everyday. I was constantly hearing 'Fuck! You rat bastard!' getting yelled through out the apartment and when I would laugh or giggle… I would be the one getting called a rat bastard.

After Logan was done in the bath, I would hand him his clothes and let him do it himself. He would get pissed if I tried to help him with the 'simple tasks'. After that I would help him up and he would hop to the bedroom with me where I would help him lay down.

I would always snuggle up next to him after I got into bed. I loved hearing him sigh with contentment. We did nothing but sleep. Our sex life vanished the second he got hurt. Though sometimes I would head to the bathroom while he was busy and relieve some pent up tension.

For a week now I have been trying to get him to go to the park with me. But all he ever says is 'Not today'. The man needs some fresh air. This leads us to where I am now, in the kitchen trying to get him to go.

"Logie! You need some fresh air!"

"I don't want fresh air."

"We too bad, you need it!"

"No." He said trying to roll away from me.

I grabbed his wheel chair and began to roll him towards the door.

"Carlos! I don't want to go!"

"Too bad, I already have my keys and jacket. We are going to the park then to go get coffee with Kelly."

"You didn't say Kelly was going with us."

"That's because I haven't called her yet."

"Then how do you know she wi-"

"Shut up and enjoy the air." I said pushing him out the door and closing the door behind us and then pushing him towards the elevator.

"I can push myself!" He suddenly yelled.

"Fine." I said letting go as he wheeled himself into the elevator where he managed to bump his leg into the side.

"Ow! You fucking son of a fucking bitch! When I get out of you, I am going to burn you on the patio!"

I chuckled. "No you're not. We rent this place."

"I don't give a damn!" He yelled.

"Well the land lords will and stop yelling before someone calls the cops."

"No ones gonna call the mother fuckin' cops!" He yelled again.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him all the way into the elevator. I pressed the lobby button then leaned against the wall.

"You're grumpy." I said smiling.

"I'm not grumpy! You're grumpy!" He yelled.

I bent down and kissed his neck. "Shut up and be happy."

"How can I be happy when I am stuck in this thing?"

"Because you have me and I am not going anywhere."

As Logan pondered over what I had just said I pulled out my phone and sent Kelly a text. I received one back seconds later.

I bent back down to kiss his neck again. "How can you be grumpy when someone like Kelly is joining us for coffee?"

"Kelly's coming!" He said excitedly.

I chuckled. "That wasn't hard."

We lived in a semi nice apartment building called 'Founders Place'. It had cool amenities like a gym, swimming pool, park, and a spa. But the spa wasn't free. I liked it even more because the pent houses, like the one we rent, had their own washer and dryer. So we didn't have to use the shared laundry down by the lobby. The apartment was cheap and I quickly found out why. The only view it had was of a billboard but directly below us you could see the park. Logan had managed to create a creepy hobby where he would sit out on the porch and watch people through binoculars.

Every once in a while he would shout for me to come look at what someone was doing. Which was entertaining as hell. People are so weird… I mean seriously! What would compel you to go jogging through a park in a speedo? I mean I know its summer… But if you weigh more then 250lbs. It should be fucking illegal!

When we reached the lobby I pushed Logan out and then we headed to the park. Once we were out in the park, Logan would not stop complaining.

"It's to hot!" He whined.

"We are in the shade!" I said chuckling.

"I want to go get coffee now. I'm tired of nature."

"Okay, tonight I am seriously going to give you head. You need some sort of relaxation before you turn into a 59 year old grandpa who yells at everyone to get off his lawn!"

"Or you could just take me to the spa."

"So… You pick the spa over head?"

"No…"

"Then shut up."

"Can we go over by the pond?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Sure."

I pushed him to the pond and sat down on the bench while he looked at the fish. "I want a fish." He suddenly said.

"Logan, why are you talking to me like I'm you're dad?"

"It's this stupid chair! I feel like you're my dad because you have to take care of me."

I pondered on that for a moment. "The chair has got to go."

He gave me a 'duh' look then began to look at the fish again. "I do want a fish though."

"Then we can get you a fish."

"Okay, this is creepy. You're talking to me like I'm a child and I'm talking to you like you're my dad!" He yelled. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep with you tonight."

"What!"

"Kidding. Now let's go get coffee."

I got up and we headed back to the lobby. On the way Logan spoke up.

"Maybe not like father and son just an old married couple…"

"That's like 1000 times better then father and son."

He chuckled and I opened the door as he rolled into the lobby. We crossed the lobby then headed out the front door and onto Sundale Drive.

"I hate that we don't have a car and can't take a cab." He said.

"I like walking. It's not like we didn't walk at camp."

"Well true."

"Plus, this block has everything on it but the pet store is three blocks away. You sure you won't kill the fish on the way back home?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm five! I can carry a fish!"

"Well, what type of fish do you want?"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that… What are the ones they have in the pond?"

"Koi's."

"Okay, then I want a Koi and when it gets to big for its tank we can put it in the pond."

"Sounds like a plan! We're here." I said walking up the coffee stores front.

I opened the door and he wheeled himself in. I looked around then spotted her in the back corner.

"There she is!" I said pointing to her and grabbing hold of Logan's chair.

"I can do it myself!" He snapped.

"And have a recap of the elevator incident in public? I don't think so." I said pushing him towards Kelly.

"Hey boys!" She practically yelled.

"Hey Kelly!" I said pushing Logan up to the table and going over to hug her. When we broke apart, she bent down and gave Logan a hug.

"So, how's the leg?" She asked as I took my seat.

"The feelings back but it hurts like hell. Doc said it should be working in a few weeks." He said.

"So, it hurts?" She asked.

"Yeah, depends on the day. Sometimes it hurts just a little and then some days Carlos has to lay me on the couch and cover it in ice bags."

"Aw! I'm so sorry honey!" She said picking up her wallet. "Here."

She handed Logan a piece of paper and his eyes just about popped out of his head. "I can't accept this!" He yelled.

Everyone in the coffee shop froze. He looked back down at the check and mouthed 'why'.

"Dak said if you were in pain to give it to you." She said. "Well, more like Jett made him say it then made him write it."

I laughed. I did miss those two. They were quite the opposites. "What's it say?" I asked.

"Look." Logan said handing it to me.

I took the paper and my mouth dropped open. "We can't-no-he needs to take this back." I said sliding it back over to her.

"Take it or you can't come to this." She said pulling out a flying.

I took it out of her hands and read it "End of Summer Bash?" I read out loud.

"Yeah, everyone agreed to change it so that it would happen when Logan was able to move again."

I looked over at Logan who had tears falling down his cheeks. Between the check for a hundred grand and this, it was just to overwhelming for him.

I lent over and kissed his cheek. "Look, now we can buy you two fish." I whispered into his ear.

He chuckled and whipped his face with his sleeve.

"So, anything new?" Kelly asked.

"Logan's getting a pet fish…" I said shrugging. "And he was a total grumpy puss this morning!"

"You said you wouldn't tell her!" He snapped.

Kelly laughed and we got to talking. We talked about Logan's physical therapy and how he hopes to work at the hospital afterwards. Kelly asked me if I wanted to go and work at the Camp year around but I declined because I still have to finish up some online classes and it's to far away from Logan.

We talked about the End of Summer Bash and who was all going to be there. She said they have the bands Big Time Rush and The Ready Set performing. She also said that the kids in our class never stopped working on their songs and dances. They're going to be performing them at the Bash, which I was happy to hear.

Kelly and I swapped recipes for lasagna while Logan just sat and sipped his coffee.

"So… Use Ragu instead of the seasoning packets?" She asked.

"Logan calls it cheating but he never complains afterwards."

Logan rolled his eyes then spoke up. "Carlos we should get going if we are going to get to the pet store."

"Isn't that like two blocks away?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, but we're used to walking."

"Logan, does your wheelchair collapse?" She asked.

"Yeah but it's a total arse." He said scoffing at the thing.

"Let's take my van! Then I can help Logan pick out one too!"

I laughed and Logan agreed.

When we finished getting out of the coffee shop, we headed for the van. Kelly helped Logan into it while I tried to get the stupid wheel chair to fold. After a few cuss words and a smashed thumb, I got it to fold.

When we got to the Pet Store, Kelly helped Logan out and I set the wheel chair back up again. Logan rolled himself into the store and went straight for the fish.

I watched him as he rolled up and down the aisles trying to find the Koi. Once he did he signaled for me to come over.

"Jesus! You're like a kid in a candy store!" Kelly said walking over.

I laughed as Logan mumbled something about us being asses.

After some tough negotiating, Logan finally picked out a fish. I wheeled Logan over to the tanks with Kelly following us.

"Oh! I want the blue one!" Logan said pointing at a round blue fish tank.

"Kid in a candy store." Kelly said laughing and grabbing the tank.

After we paid, we headed back to the apartment. Once we got there, Kelly wanted to come see the place. I smiled and allowed her to do so.

When we got to the apartment, Logan couldn't wait for me to open the door so he could set up his fish tank. I laughed when I opened it and he rolled lighting fast past me.

"Some view you got here." Kelly said chuckling.

"A pent house for fifteen hundred a month? There had to be something wrong with it." I said chucking.

"True. Hey, why are there binoculars on the porch?" She asked.

"It's Logan's creepy new hobby."

"It's not creepy!" Logan yelled from across the apartment.

Later that night after Kelly left. I helped Logan sit on the couch then I went to go put in a movie. When we finally agreed on one, I went back over to sit next to him.

When it started playing a pulled him into my lap slowly, hoping not hurt his leg. When he was fully in my lap, I wrapped my legs around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"You believe me when I say I love you right and that I am not going anywhere?" I asked

"Yeah…"

I moved my head and whispered into his ear. "Through thick and thin."

He looked up and at me smiled. "Forever and always."


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

**Carlos POV**

One might say that dreams are nice. That they bring out your inner desires. But the problem with dreams is that they also bring out your deepest worries or fears, something so dreadful that words could not be able to even begin to describe the horror, pain or misery. Which is why I hate dreams at the moment but people need sleep. My deepest worry or fear at the moment is Logan's leg, the worry that he will never be able to use it again and the fear that they may have to amputate it.

I was startled awake by an ear piercing scream. Almost like someone was taking a rabbit and cutting it's ear off while it was still alive. When I was startled awake I realized two things, one I was still on the couch with Logan and two… That the high pitched scream was coming from Logan.

I sat up almost immediately. Logan was clawing at his leg and screaming. I could see all his blood vessels popping out on his neck and his leg starting to bleed from the scratching.

"Logan! What's wrong! What's wrong with your leg?" I yelled.

"It's burning! IT'S ON FIRE! BLOODY HELL! ICE! I NEED ICE!"

The pitch he was screaming at made my ears turn inside out. I jumped off the couch and bolted for the freezer. I grabbed all the ice packs we had and brought them to him. I gently placed them on his leg but it only made him scream more. Which, right now I did not think was possible.

He began to hyperventilate and I ran for the phone. I grabbed it and dialed as fast as I could.

"_911 what is your emergency?"_

"My boyfriend! His leg hurts really badly. I'm sure you can hear him screaming! I don't know what to do! Please send someone!"

"_Sir, is he bleeding?"_

"He wasn't until he started to claw at his leg! Now he is and he's hyperventilating! Please! Please send someone!" I yelled crying.

"_The authorities have been contacted. Please stay on the lin-"_

I hung up and ran to unlock the door. After I did that I ran over to Logan and pulled him into my lap. I reached around front and pulled his arms to his chest. He was thrashing around but I was not going to let him go. He was screaming, hyperventilating and crying all at the same time. I pulled him tighter to my chest and clenched my eyes to pray.

After ten minutes, Logan had passed out and I was still holding his limp body in my arms on the couch. I was shaking and sobbing hard. I didn't know what to do except pray that the paramedics would be here soon.

The paramedics arrived five minutes later. They were both women, about in there early 40's. When they arrived, I was sobbing so hard that I didn't even hear them knock. When they walked in they both gasped.

Logan's leg was a bloody wreck and I'm sure me holding his limp body was quiet a startle also. When one of them tapped me on the shoulder, I nodded and let go of Logan.

"Oh honey…" One of them said as I could barely stand because I was shaking so hard.

When I was finally able to stand up, my ribs hurt really bad. After they loaded Logan onto the gurney, put a neck brace on and strapped him in, they walked over to me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" The brunet asked.

"I-I can b-barely t-t-talk. M-my chest." I said crying still.

"Do you mind if I lift up your shirt?" She asked.

I nodded and she lifted up my shirt. They both looked at each other then back at me. "I think you broke a rib and it is really red. How did you do this?" The blonde asked.

"He-He was th-thrashing s-so hard. I-I had to stop him b-before he hurt himself." I said trying to stop shaking.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"We-we're emancipated."

"Ok, honey come on. You're going to the hospital too." The brunet said helping me walk out the door.

Once we were down at in the hobby, I was hounded by police and neighbors asking what had happened, which only made me cry and shake more. A male paramedic took his coat and threw it over my head as we exited the building. I watched as Logan was lifted up into the ambulance then I was motioned to join them.

I was walked over to the ambulance then helped up into it. I sat there silently, looking at Logan. I swayed with every bump we hit and every corner we turned. Nothing was going right. Nothing. Logan looked dead and I couldn't help but think that he just may be. The skin on his leg was ripped, torn and bloody. I couldn't bear to look at it.

"Carlos… Carlos dear, hello?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by one of the paramedics.

"I can't get it out of my head."

"What out of your head honey?" She asked.

I looked up at her, tears forming in my eyes. "The sound he made. The high pitched screaming. The pain in his eyes."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me, knowing nothing she said would ever help.

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two

One can not perceive the future. However, I wish one could. How did we get here, from being happy at camp to being in the hospital? I wish someone could answer that. I wish lots of things would have happened differently. Like Logan and I living together happily, on occasion making love. Instead, I'm lying in a hospital bed starring at the ceiling trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

Of course, I know exactly where it all went wrong but I hate thinking about it. I hate the image of Logan falling off the ledge. I hate seeing his lifeless looking body in my mind.

"Carlos?"

I looked over to see my mom entering the room and then just went back to starring at the ceiling.

"Why is it that, whenever I get to see you that you are in the hospital?" She said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood.

I didn't say anything. I just continued to stare. "I passed Logan's mom in the hallway… She uh… When I asked her how he was, she just kept walking."

"Carlos? Honey?" She said walking over to me and pulling a chair up next to me.

"Carlos look at me." She begged but I didn't want to.

"Carlos, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." She said grabbing my hand.

"Mom, stop. Just stop." I said pulling my hand away.

"Carlos, look at me." She said pulling my face towards her. "It's going to be okay."

A single tear made it's way down my face as she looked at me and said this.

"No. Not this time." I said looking back up the ceiling. "The sounds he made. The blood. The screaming. Everything… He was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything about it. Mom, I had to harshly pin him against me to get him to stop thrashing."

I looked back at her. "Nothing. Nothing that you can say is going to help. Logan's tore up and I have broken ribs."

"Honey, miracles do happen. Give it time. Don't give up." She pleaded.

"Logan and I meeting was a miracle… Look how that turned out."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

_I was lost. Stranded in a world. It was dark and trees surrounded me. I started running, running as fast as I could but something kept trying to pull me back. Something kept trying to trip me, grab me by my feet and drag me into the abyss. I tripped and fell over a root. It grabbed me and picked me up, throwing me into the sky. I flew upwards, I started going faster and faster until I couldn't breath. A light opened up and I was heading towards it, fast. I burned my skin. I wished I could scream but I still could not breath. The burning got stronger and stronger until..._

I awoke with a jolt. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital and my leg burned like hell. I laid back down, trying to catch my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' Mother POV<strong>

****I left the room, knowing Carlos no longer wanted me in there. I never heard about everything that happened at camp, only by what the newspapers said. Like the boys getting the awards and stuff. The connection they have is like no other. I wish I could have that connection with someone. It's not like him, to just give up. He's always been a fighter.

As I walked I noticed Joanna sitting on the floor in the hallway. Her head against the wall, eyes shut. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Has he woken up?" I asked.

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago."

"Then why aren't you in there?"

"Because, he doesn't want me in there."

"Huh, Carlos did the same exact thing to me."

She chuckled "Looks like they are perfect for each other. How's Carlos?"

"He uh, I don't know..." I lied.

"Logan woke up, only said but three words."

"What were they?" I asked.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes then answered "Please leave mom."

I placed my hand on her knee as she let out a sigh.

"Where should we go from here?" She asked.

I was about to answer, when someone yelling caught my eye.

"Mrs. Mitchell! Mrs. Mitchell!"

She looked where I was looking, only to see a nurse bolting through the hall. We quickly stood up as he ran towards us.

"What?" We asked simultaneously.

He held his finger up as he tried to catch his breath. I rolled my eyes at that.

"L-Logan can move his leg!"

"WHAT!" We screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beginning of Month Three: 'Semi Normal Life' **

**Carlos POV**

I walked into the apartment, placing my keys in the holder by the door. I stood there for a moment, taking in the atmosphere. It was quiet as usual. Actually, the house has only heard the sound of my voice since the day... I don't really like talking about it. I took a deep breath then walked into the dining area and over to the back door to open it. As the air blew through the house, so did the sounds of the people from outside. I miss hearing the sound of his voice.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I placed my hands on the ones that surrounded me.

"Hey" I said quietly, I heard nothing in response.

Instead, I got a light peck to the neck. I turned around in his arms to face him. He just looked at me, his eyes said it all, longing to talk but unable too.

You see after the nurse ran off to go get his mom, Logan went into shock. His body violently shook before flat lining. When they brought him back, he had full movement in his legs. But there was a side affect. When he awoke, he was unable to speak and now, a few days later, he still is unable too.

I buried my face into his shoulder and just stayed that way.

"I love you. Voice or no voice." I said into his shoulder.

I felt a tear hit the back of my neck. I looked up at Logan who just starred blankly out into the city. He left my side and retreated to the kitchen, grabbing his note pad. He walked over and handed it to me.

_"I know you blame yourself for this, it's not your fault. I should have been watching what I was doing. Kelly called and said that all the hospital bills have been taken care of. I know you won't leave me and I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will not leave you. I would have given up now if it wasn't for you. You kept me going. You changed me. You made me feel loved when I felt like there was no love to be spared to me. Only time will tell where we go and what happens. I love you Carlos. I love your smile. Your hair. Your stutter. The way you fall over your own feet sometimes. I love your colossal dick-"_

I chuckled and wiped the tears from my face before continuing to read.

_"I love every part of you. You complete me. I love you Carlos. Through thick and thin."_

"Forever and Always" I said looking up at him.

I wiped the tears from my face before pulling him closer to me.

"Been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?" I said smiling.

Logan picked up his pad and handed it to me.

_"And it hasn't even begun."_

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Carlos and Logan lay in bed. Both on on there sides, both looking at each other.

"I love you." Carlos said smiling.

Logan smiled, lifting his hands up to create a heart. He placed the heart against his chest then against Carlos'. Carlos smiled then pulled Logan in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Carlos felt something rub against his leg. He laughed and looked down, then back up.

"Let me take care of that." Carlos said as he began to rub Logan through his pajamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later...<strong>

"I gotta pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine! I got a love and I know it's all mine!" Carlos sang skipping along the path.

"Shut up, homo!"

Carlos turned to glare at the new kid at camp. Carlos knew all about this one, this boy was trouble. But Carlos wasn't gonna take shit from no one. Not after what all has happened. Carlos patted something that was attached to his belt and smirked. In seconds he whipped his wrist rocket out and nailed the kid in the head.

The kid screamed and fell to the ground. Carlos smiled them turned around to walk off.

"Carlos! " Jo snapped. "Nice shot." She said smiling.

Carlos tipped his hat and continued to walk. He picked up has pace and was suddenly running down the hill. He ran until he came up to the first aid station.

"You know, I didn't know doctors could be so good looking." He said walking up.

Logan looked up at him and smiled.

_"Hey" _Logan signed out. _"I know you did this." _

Carlos looked over to the kid sitting on the bed, he had a giant bruise on his forehead.

"Eh, kid had it comin' to him." Carlos said pretending to lunge at the kid, making him scream again.

Logan rolled his eyes then wrote on the white board that the kid could go. The kid practically tripped, running out of the station. Carlos and Logan had both taken up jobs at the new 'year round' camp. As did Jo, James and Kendall. But this camp was different. This camp focused on kids' musical skills. Carlos learned that he had a powerful voice, so he taught singing in the morning and at night, he was head of security. Nothing had gone wrong since he took over security. He ran a tight ship. Logan was the night doctor and taught dancing in the morning. Logan could also still not talk. Doctor said that he may never again.

_"Let's go get dinner." _Logan signed out.

Logan went to walk by Carlos to head to the dining hall but he was stopped. Logan looked at him in confusion.

"Logan, as you know. We have been together for five months now." Carlos began.

Carlos looked over to see Jo, Kendall, James and Kelly walk over. Logan just starred Carlos, still confused.

Carlos began to get down on one knee and pull a box out of his pocket. Logan's eyes went wide, realizing what was happening.

"And we have been inseparable but I want us to always be inseparable." Logan's breath hitched and a tear ran down his face.

"Logan, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Logan screamed.

Kelly, Jo, Kendall and James all gasped.

Carlos looked up at Logan wide eyed. "L-Logan, you just talked!"


	17. The Wedding Part One

**Are you ready?**

**For what you have all been waiting for?**

**This is it, the end, the wedding and the beginning of forever.**

**One year, Eight months and Thirteen days later...**

**Three weeks till the wedding.**

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to work." Carlos said flatly<p>

"What now? This is the twentieth suit you have tried on." Whined a tired and exhausted Logan.

"It's to tight in the crotch area."

"Carlos, they have all been to tight in the crotch for you. It has to do with the size of your fucking penis!" Logan snapped from the bench he was sitting on.

"It's not my fault!" Carlos yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Ugh, okay you know what, fuck it. We'll just fork over the extra money to get it tailored. Just pick one and we will have it fitted."

"Don't get grouchy." Carlos said pointing at him. "If anyone should be getting grouchy it's me. Your suit fit perfectly! Between my broader than normal shoulders and the snake problem in my pants, nothing fits! Now, knock it off!"

"Don't forget the height problem." Logan smirked.

"LOGAN!" Carlos shrieked.

"It's okay that you are the size of an oompa loompa, I still love you." Logan said as he walked over to the suit rack.

"I am not an oompa loompa!"

"That's right, you're not. You are the king of the oompa loompas who just happens to be gay. Now, I like this one the best, so this is what you're wearing." Logan said, holding the suit up to show Carlos.

"That's not fair!" Carlos whined.

"Did you not like mine?"

"Well, no. I loved it but come on-"

"I like this one, so we are getting it."

"Whatever and I am not the gay king of oompa loompas!"

"Oh yes you are!" Logan yelled as he walked away to pay for the suit.

* * *

><p>"I am not an oompa loompa!" Carlos shrieked.<p>

"Oh my god! Will you shut up about that already! I was teasing you for Christs sakes! I love your height Carlos, if I didn't then I wouldn't be marrying you."

"Oh, so now don't want to marry me!"

"Oh my god! Do you only hear every third word!" Logan yelled as they stepped into the elevator.

"NO!" Carlos yelled.

"I told myself 'Logan, be gay, there's no drama with your partner if your gay, guy's aren't like that'." Logan mumbled to himself as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"Besides! Oompa loompas are purple and I am not-"

"Hey Carlos!"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Logan yelled.

Carlos' eyes went wide and he bowed his head. Logan watched the Latino's character completely fade. "Fuck." Logan whispered to himself.

When the elevator door opened, Carlos' head shot up and he booked it out of there, leaving Logan in the dust.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled.

"Good one dumb shit." Logan whispered to himself as he walked down the hall and to there condo.

When he opened the door and sat their bags down, Carlos was no where in sight.

"Carlos, please come out." Logan whined.

"Carlos, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did!" Carlos yelled from the bathroom. "You also meant that thing about not wanting to marry me."

"Carlos- No I-" Logan sighed and took the key down from the top part of the door and unlocked it.

When he opened it, he was met with a shocked and crying Latino.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm magic, now come here." Logan said getting down to the floor and opening his arms.

"No, go away." Carlos said as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Carlos had been like this ever since Logan had gotten him that job in the children's section of the hospital. The boys had left work at the camp after Logan had gotten a job offer he just couldn't refuse. Carlos had been so ecstatic about Logan's new job that one night in bed, Carlos cried out 'Oh Doctor!" on accident. But sadly, Logan hadn't been the same after getting that new job either. After only three months of working on his degree online was he asked to come and take an exam at a regional hospital. His score was so high that Logan couldn't help but smile when the tests administrator's mouth dropped open after giving him his final grade.

So he was labeled 'The Doctor Prodigy' and given a section of people to treat in the hospital and his own team. But that's where things got stressful. In only four months, he's gone through over thirty team members, each of them quitting after having to work under someone who was younger and everything just came to for medicine. It was jealousy and it boggled Logan's mind.

For two months after they moved and Logan had taken his new job did Carlos stay home alone by himself while Logan was out. It was fine for about three weeks because Carlos had lots of unpacking to do and had money to go out and purchase stuff he wanted to replace but then he got bored... And boredom lead to laziness and eventually to hornyness.

He began to experiment with himself and things around the house. One day the exotic store across the street just gave off to much curiosity for the lonely and bored Latino, so he went shopping. Only to return with some adult toys. After sitting down and looking at the object for a while, he finally talked himself into it. After some horrible pain, he got used to it and eventually started to feel so good that he could almost not take it.

Although, luck was not on his side that day, for Logan had gotten off early and decided to surprise the boy. When Logan got home, he quietly entered, only to hear Carlos moaning and screaming obscenities from the bedroom. Logan's mind was reeling, he slowly walked over to the door, hoping that he would not find his fiance' in bed with another man. Instead, he opened it only to find the Latino on his back on the bed, breathing hard and shocked.

"H-Hi Logan." Carlos said biting his lip.

"Is this what you do all day while I'm gone?" Logan asked shocked.

"No... Usually I work on making myself last longer but this is new..." He said quietly.

Logan smirked an as idea popped into his head. He slowly set his backpack down and stripped himself of his clothes. He climbed over and up to the boy, pushing his legs back up above his head and pulling the toy out of him. Carlos whimpered at the loss but gasped when it was replaced by the real thing. After twenty minutes of the best sex they had ever had, they both laid on the bed panting.

"I'm getting you a job at the hospital so you don't replace me with that." Logan said pointing to the thing flopping and rolling around on the ground.

"Sounds like a plan." Carlos said breathlessly.

Carlos' job of taking care of kids had made him overly sensitive to alot of things, which frustrated Logan but only made him fall deeper into love.

"Carlos, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You know I didn't mean it and I do want to marry you because I love you to death." Logan said moving over to the boy.

"I-I love you too but s-sometimes you're mean."

"I know, I'm so sorry." Logan said pulling to boy into an endless hug. "I'm sorry."

Carlos had been rather silent for the rest of the day, which only made Logan feel worse. When bedtime came along, the two boys took there turns in the bathroom and then headed to bed. When they both settled in, Carlos kept as far away from Logan as possible. Logan looked over only to frown. He slowly inched he way over until he was right behind him.

"Go away." Carlos said rather harshly.

Logan snaked his arm above the boy then rolled him over until he was facing him.

"Go away." Carlos said with his eyes closed.

Logan sighed but wrapped his arms around him none the less. He snuggled into the boys chest and then sighed contently. After about twenty minutes, he felt Carlos wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. At that moment, he knew Carlos had forgiven him and he knew he had to try harder not to snap at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later... Two and a half weeks till the wedding. <strong>

"What's wrong with Carlos?" Kendall asked as the sat in the coffee shop.

"Ugh, it has to do with work. He's overly sensitive now and I'm turning into an ass." Logan said, placing face into his arms on the table.

"What happened?"

"I snapped at him but we're all good now."

"Oh okay..." Kendall said, clearly not convinced. "When is the appointment?"

"Oh fuck." Logan said looking at his watch. "In five minutes, we better go."

The two got up and left the cafe in a hurry. They ran across the street to the florist. When they entered, they looked around. There was flowers everywhere, of all colors and smells. Extravagant displays were in the windows showing just how fantastic your wedding could be.

"Can I help you two?" The lady asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, I have an appointment to meet with Lauren under Mr. Mitchel."

"Oh yes right here." She said looking at her computer. "The Mr Garcia and... Mr. Mitchel wedding?"

"...Yes? Does that bother you?"

"N-No. It's just not everyday we get... Umm, I'll go get her." She said leaving.

"My god, gay's aren't that rare, are they?" Logan turned to ask Kendall.

"No, they are not. Especially in California." Lauren said walking out of the back. "Don't mind her, she's new and from Idaho. Gays still kinda, freak her out."

"Why? Am I some sort of alien?" Logan said only half jokingly.

"In her eyes, kinda. I guess them rednecks think you are all sinners and shit like that."

"Oh. Kendall, remind me not to go to Idaho." Logan said turning to Kendall.

"Been there once, bear chased me up a tree. I think I'll stick with the city." Kendall said chuckling.

"Okay, well if you will all follow me." She said walking into a small room off to the side.

The two sat down at the table as Lauren began to rummage through files.

"So, is this your fiance'?"

Logan looked over at Kendall, only too see him starting to freak out. "Oh yes he is, great in bed too."

"LOGAN!" Kendall shrieked.

Logan chuckled then looked over at Lauren, only to see her shocked from the information she just received.

"I'm kidding. He's just my friend and he's straight. Although, by what is girlfriend has told me, fantastic in bed!" Logan said, emphasizing on 'fantastic'.

Kendall just groaned and started slamming his head on the table. Logan moved the ring bear pillow over to under his head then looked back at Lauren.

"Okay, so the wedding colors are all shades of blue." Logan said still chuckling at his friend slamming his head into the table.

"So, an ocean theme?" Lauren croaked out, still a little shaken from the conversation that just happened in from of her.

"Yeah! That sounds nice."

"Okay, what type of flowers would you like?"

"Well, I've seen your work and it is just absolutely amazing." Logan said as he flipped through the photos. "I'm going to leave flower selection up to you."

"R-Really? No ones ever done that..." Lauren asked shocked.

"Well, I guess now someone has." Logan said looking behind him. "Nice red mark sweet cheeks."

"Shut. up. Logan." Kendall hissed.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you doing today." A male nurse said as he slid his hand down Carlos' arm.<p>

"Dustin, get off." Carlos said pushing him away.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I know you and the Mrs. are having troubles. I bet I could make them go away."

"Okay one, Logan is not a girl and two, we are fine."

"Not by what I have heard."

"Oh and what have you heard?"

"That not everything is perfect in paradise." Dustin said as he slid his finger across Carlos' lips.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

"Just relax." Dustin said as he pressed his lips against Carlos'.

Carlos' eyes went wide and he pushed Dustin off of him, throwing him onto the cold floor. "Don't you ever lay your hands on me! EVER!" Carlos screamed.

Carlos lifted his foot up and kicked Dustin's in the stomach as hard as he could. "I'm filling sexual harassment charges against you!"

Dustin clenched his stomach and scowled at Carlos. "Well I'm filling assault charges on you! No one hurts 'The Face'!" He screamed.

"Oh yeah, well unlike your drug addicted and sex addicted ass, I can afford a lawyer!" Carlos yelled kicking him again.

"Hey! You! Stop that!" A security guard yelled.

"FUCK!" Carlos screamed.

Two seconds later, Carlos was tackled to the ground by guards and handcuffed. As they walked him by Dustin, Carlos spit on him. Making Dustin scowl at him harder.

* * *

><p>"I like those vases but those look weir-"<p>

Logan looked down at his ringing phone and noticed it was from a number he had never seen before.

"Hello?"

"Logan..."

"Carlos? Who's phone are you on? What's wrong? Why are you crying."

"It-It was Dustin h-he came on to me and-and"

"What?"

"I need you to come and p-pick me up."

"From the hospital? Are you okay?"

"N-No, the p-police station. I-I got a-arrested."

The vase Logan was holding slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, shattering. "O-Okay, be there in a few. Hang in there."

Logan hung up and stared at his phone then looked up at Kendall.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos got... Arrested?"

It wasn't really a question but it felt like it was. For Logan was still unsure about the entire thing.

* * *

><p>"Sorry." Carlos said quietly as he slumped in the front seat of the car.<p>

"Why are you sorry?" Logan asked.

"Because I lost it and it took half the wedding money to get me out."

Logan let out a sigh. "Let's wait till we get home to talk about it."

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, Carlos was silent. Logan knew Carlos felt bad and probably thought he was in some sort of trouble.<p>

"Here, sit down with me." Logan said sitting down on the couch and patting for Carlos to join him.

When Carlos sat down, he didn't look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Carlos it's fine."

"No it's really not! I fucked everything up!" Carlos cried.

"No you didn't, we'll just have to postpone the wedding."

"We can't! You know we can't! I've got family flying in and so do you. Everyone's tickets are bought!" Carlos sobbed as he slipped his shoes off and pulled his knees to his chest.

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair, then an idea popped into his head. Probably not the best one but it will have to work.

"The credit card." Logan said as he grabbed his wallet from off the coffee table and began to dig through it.

"No Logan, No. We're not doing that."

"Carlos, we're going to have too. We will have it paid off in no time."

"Logan, that's alot of money to be putting on it."

Logan looked down at the card. Fifteen thousand dollars was alot to be putting on a card but there was no other option. They couldn't move the date because this was the only time the B&B was available and Carlos was right, everyone's tickets were bought.

"I guess, plastic is out new best friend." Logan said waving it in the air and then tossing it back onto the table. "Now, come here because you need to stop crying."

Carlos nodded and moved over into his fiance's arms. Carlos rested his head on Logan's chest as they both sat there, thinking about, well, everything.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay, I just redid a few things in here because my readers remember more about the story than me! Sorry about the confusion. Each part of the end will cover one week of their wedding planning, etc. I have no idea when the next one will released because my life just got a whole lot more complicated. So, I hope you enjoyed and I also hope I fixed all the kinks. R&R Please!


	18. The Wedding Part Two

"What do you mean the church denied us! He didn't have a problem with it a week ago! Everyone whined about it? That is your excuse? You know what, save it. Go to hell. No, that wasn't a pun. Burn in it!" Logan screamed into the phone.

He hit end and slammed it down onto the counter before sliding into the chair next to him and setting his head down. He brought his hands up and placed them on the back of his head. "Everything alright? I head yelling." Carlos asked as he walked into the kitchen. Logan sighed before bringing his head up and running his hands down his face.

"We can't have the wedding in the church." Logan said flatly. "What do you mean?" Carlos asked, looking confused. "Pastors secretary called, there was outrage at the church about us getting married, because we are two men. So he decided it would be best to not do it."

"What do you mean! My grandparents got married in that church!" Carlos screamed. Logan only shrugged before placing his head back down onto the counter. "Why can't we just go to Vegas and go through a drive thru or some shit."

"Because, that's trashy." Carlos said chuckling. "I know you're exhausted but we can do it." He said he walked over and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered "Want a stress reliever?"

Logan groaned and looked over. "No, to tired." He whined.

Carlos only smiled, grabbing Logan by the wrist and dragging him off to the bedroom. "Carlos, I'm serious. I'm tired." Carlos didn't let up though, dragging Logan into the bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. Logan only plopped onto the bed, not moving.

Carlos chuckled. "You're a big baby." He said as he got onto the bed and rolled Logan over onto his back.

He grabbed his fiance's arms, pulling him farther up onto the bed, before swinging his leg over him. He intertwined there legs and looked down at Logan. "Mine." Carlos said smiling. "This is rape." Logan said smiling.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." He said sticking his tongue out. Logan laughed, no matter how much life had changed them and will continue to change them, when they are together, alone, they will always be themselves. No one to judge, no one to tell them that their love was wrong. Together was where they really belonged.

Carlos smiled at his fiance's laugh. he would never get over his cute it was, how adorable he looked when it happened. He could picture them in 50 years, still together, still loving each other's laughs, living happily... Despite all who denied that it would work.

No one knew this side of them, this part of there lives. This love, this friendship, this magnetic pull towards one another. Everyone had there doubts about them, except them. They knew what they felt, each other knew how the other felt. You could feel it, radiating off one another.

Carlos bent down and began sucking on Logan's neck. He gasp when Carlos bit him but that gasp turning into a moan. Carlos came off his neck a few seconds later, knowing Logan was tired, he got right to the important part.

Carlos let go of Logan's arms and pulled his shirt off, then Logan's shirt off. He trailed his hands up and down Logan's body before grabbing Logan's waist band and snapping it. Logan let out a yelp then looked up at Carlos, only to see him sticking his tongue out at him.

This was the Carlos he fell in love with. Not the mature adult everyone saw when he walked down the street. This was his boy, the one that he met at camp.

Carlos jumped off of him, getting up and taking the rest of his clothes off before getting up on top of Logan again and pulling the rest of Logan's clothes off. Carlos knew Logan wasn't a top, what so ever. But that didn't mean playing with his entrance didn't feel good.

Most couples would suck the other to get each other hard, but Carlos was always trying to be unconventional in his ways of pleasing Logan. Carlos lifted Logan's leg up over his head. Logan smiled, knowing what was coming. Carlos pressed the tip of his length to Logan's entrance, moving it up and down, smearing his pre-cum onto his fiance'. Carlos smiled when Logan moaned.

Entering Logan was something Carlos wouldn't do. When they both decided it was time to actually have sex, Logan bottomed but they stopped just as fast as it began. Even being stretched, it hurt to the point where Logan was screaming and starting to cry.

Carlos then moved his finger down and began to rub Logan. Logan moaned as Carlos' finger twirled around his hole. Carlos smiled as he watched his fiance' get hard. Logan whimpered when Carlos stopped. He moved his leg back down and Carlos climbed on top of him.

"Wait, you're not stretched." Logan blurted out. "Yes I am, did it earlier."

"Oh so you were planning on seducing me?" Logan said smiling. "You bet your sweet ass!" Carlos said slapping Logan's ass. Logan yelped and Carlos bent down to get the condom and lube.

Once ready, Carlos hovered above Logan. "What are you waiting for-" Logan moaned as Carlos lowered onto him.

Once completely down, Carlos scrunched up his face as he tried to get used to it. Logan stretched out his arm and grabbed Carlos' length, making him Cry out Logan's name. Logan smiled as he began to stroke him.

Carlos swatted Logan's hand away and began to bounce on top of Logan.

Logan moaned and grabbed the pillow beside him and covered his face, screaming Carlos' name into it. Carlos sat down on Logan and bent down, placing his hands up by Logan's head, wrapping his legs around Logan's he grabbed the sheets and began bouncing as fast as he could.

Carlos pulled the pillow off of Logan's face and looked down at him. "Touch me please." Logan nodded and grabbed Carlos, stroking him as fast as he could.

"Yes!" Carlos screamed. "Fuck! Yes!"

"Faster Carlos!" Logan screamed.

Carlos sped up, going as fast as he could. Logan's hands went to Carlos' back, digging into him. Carlos moaned as he felt Logan's finger nails driving into his back.

"Oh shit!" Logan screamed. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" Carlos yelled.

Logan screamed out Carlos' name as he came, his fingers scratching at Carlos' back as he did. Carlos came hard into Logan's hand, coerving Logan's stomach and chest.

Out of breath, Carlos sat up to try to catch it. He smiled lazily as he watched Logan try to catch his also. After a minute of rest, Carlos bent down, licking his seed off of Logan.

"Ew! Carlos!" Logan snapped.

"What? It's not bad." Carlos said licking his lips.

"Mine is one thing, but come on."

"You."

"What?"

"Come on you." Carlos said poking his chest.

Logan chuckled, only to look down to see Carlos licking the rest off of him. "Ugh, Carlos, stop that."

Carlos finished his 'snack' then dropped down beside Logan. "Remember when we met?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, I caught you checking me out only minutes after we had met." Logan said looking over at Carlos, only to mind him looking at the ceiling. "You were good looking." Logan scrunched up his face. "Were? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan snapped. Carlos chuckled. "You know what I meant, no need to go all PMS on me."

Logan sighed. "I do miss the camp though..." Carlos finally looked over at Logan, only to find him now looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, me too."

After a few moments of silence, Carlos' face lit up. "Logan!" Carlos practically yelled making Logan jump. Carlos swung his leg over Logan, straddling him again, looking into his eyes. Logan broke there gaze, looking down to see Carlos' length flopped down on his chest. Logan chuckled, looking back up. "That feels good on my chest. So warm." Logan said taking his hand and smacking it around a little. Carlos chuckled. "Logan! Stop that!" Carlos said swatting his hand away.

"No! But listen!" Carlos wined. "Let's rent a cabin by a lake and have the wedding there! Oh I can just picture it now.. A campfire reception... The beach line lit up by tiki torches..." Carlos said trailing off.

Logan mad to admit, he loved the idea. Logan looking up only to find Carlos off in dream land. "Carlos?" No answer. Logan took his hand and began to play with Carlos' length again, Carlos squealed and came out from his dream. "LOGAN!" Logan just smiled.

"I love it." Logan said sitting himself up. Carlos squealed. It was gonna be a dream wedding. One they would never be able to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding. <strong>

People were getting out of there cars, in hand, a hand made wedding invitation. The initials C&L in cursive written on the front. People lined the inside of the foyer, waiting for the doors to be opened. Outside the doors, stood ten rows of seats, one seat per person. A white carpet ran down the middle of the aisle. At the end, stood an arch, made of bamboo. The entire place giving off an ocean vibe. At the other end, stood a camera man, ready to capture the moment Carlos and Logan had been waiting for forever. White lilies lined the aisle. Just on the other side of the aisle, away from the area. Were twenty tables, each with a vase full of water flowers and floating candles in them. At the far end stood a table, with three caters smiling, ready to serve the hungry invitees there meal.

Carlos sighed, taking everything in again. Carlos smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "You ready?" Logan asked.

"It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding." Carlos whispered. "We've already been through hell and back, nothings gonna break us apart now." Logan said kissing the back of his neck. "Should we let them in?" Carlos asked.

Logan broke away from Carlos and walked towards the doors. Logan look over at Carlos, only to see him nod. Logan opened the doors and everyone went silent. "Welcome everyone." Logan said as he motioned them outside.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
